Breath of life
by mischievous wink
Summary: Sirius/OC & James/Lily ; Peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple si il n'y avait pas eu de guerre. Si je n'avais été qu'une pauvre fille sans histoire. Si je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'accomplir mes rêves. Parfois, j'aimerais retourner à cette époque où il n'y avait que les faux espoirs qui me faisaient avancer. Les convictions, au final, c'est pas si terrible que ça.
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

* * *

Bonjour à tous & toutes ;)

Etant donné que je suis passionnée des années 70 et des Maraudeurs, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une histoire. Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est que j'aime bien expérimenter des personnages très différents, ou au contraire, qu'on voit partout mais qui sont tout le temps relégués au second plan. Du coup, ça tombe sur les fameuses "groupies" qui apparaissent dans chacune ou presque des histoires sur les Maraudeurs. Les personnages que vous allez suivre seront donc Rosalinda Dennell, groupie de son état "officiellement" folle amoureuse de Sirius Black. Bon, évidemment, le personnage sera un peu plus complexe que ça, puisqu'elle évoluera, mais si vous imaginez que vous êtes a Poudlard à cette époque là, c'est comme ça que vous la verriez. Après, pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur Sirius, alors qu'en général je préfère les Remus/OC ? Euh... Bonne question ? Non, disons que je voyais plus Sirius profitant des filles que Remus, et que ça collait pour l'histoire. Et puis une autre idée est survenue plus tard ; puisque j'adore également les James/Lily, et bien j'écrirais du point de vue de Lily aussi, et Rosalinda sera à Gryffondor, afin d'éviter le trop grand nombre de personnages. Du coup, il y aura un chapitre sur Rosa, puis un chapitre sur Lily et ainsi de suite.

Ensuite, au niveau de l'époque, je vous ferais surement des petites notes puisque j'ai l'intention de respecter l'époque -qui, au final, ne change pas tant que ça puisque c'est une période de revendications et tout, donc Rosa et les groupies se considéreront comme des "filles libérées", puisque dotées d'un certains narcissisme, ce qui évidemment n'est pas le point de vue de tout le monde.

Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR. ; sauf Rosa et ses amies, et celles de Lily, aussi, puisque je n'ai pas eu le courage de vérifier toute les dates de naissance pour mettre des persos existant dans les livres.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPITRE I ; alright, hold tight**

_DEEP PURPLE - Highway Star  
_

_ - _Evandro ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, je me glisse lentement dans la chambre de mon frère. Comme je m'y attendais, il dort encore. Un sourire attendrit étire doucement mes lèvres. Il a beau n'avoir que 10 ans, il était déjà beau à croquer. Celui-là aura autant de succès que Sirius Black ou James Potter, plus tard. Surtout qu'il change déjà de petite amie comme de chemise, alors qu'il n'est pas encore à Poudlard.

Je pose mes valises sur le palier et m'approche de lui. Sa respiration est régulière, il ne fait pas semblant. Je m'assois au pied de son lit, attrapant de quoi écrire afin de lui dire au revoir tout de même. Après avoir griffonné un rapide mot dégoulinant d'amour, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, remet sa couette sur son corps fragile, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe ; puis, je me lève, et après un dernier regard, je quitte sa chambre.

Pour mes parents, ce n'est pas la même chanson. Mon père s'est réveillé tandis que je m'affairais, il sait très bien que je vais m'en aller pour retourner à Poudlard. Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot, et ce n'est pas moi qui le ferait en premier. Il a émit un grognement face au bruit que je faisais, ce qui m'a énervée. C'est de sa faute, après tout. Si il n'avait pas trompé ma mère, il ne serait pas obligé de faire "chambre a part", c'est a dire dormir sur le canapé en attendant que le divorce soit prononcé et qu'il ait un nouvel appart' où s'installer.  
Bien fait pour lui.

Après un dernier soupir, je sors de la maison, traînant mes valises derrière moi. Je n'ai qu'un signal a envoyer pour que le magicobus rapplique rapidement. Je déteste ce truc, mais il faut bien avouer que c'est pratique. Je n'habite pas vraiment à côté de la gare - plutôt à l'opposé, d'ailleurs - et au bout d'un moment, on s'habitue a la conduite sportive du chauffeur. Faut croire que tout les sorciers, peu habitués aux engins moldus, conduisent comme ça.

- En route pour Poudlard, Señorita ?

Je souris. Au moins, on peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas faire attention à ses passagers, même si il les fait gerber. Je ne lui ai dit qu'une seule fois que je parlais espagnol couramment, et depuis, il m'appelle comme ça à chaque fois que je le vois - c'est-à-dire a chaque rentrée ou départ en vacances.

- Oui, vivement les grandes vacances.

Je m'installe sur un des sièges en lissant ma robe. On est au mois d'avril, il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant que les vraies vacances commencent, pas ces vacances là toutes petites où on a peine le temps de bronzer et de faire les boutiques.

Perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, et m'accrochant fermement au siège d'en face, je me retrouve à la gare en un temps record. Je me lève, respirant profondément pour chasser la nausée qui s'est installée dans mon ventre.

- A dans quelques mois, Querida!

Pour toute réponse, je lui adresse un signe de la main tout en dévoilant mes belles dents blanches ; pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche sans régurgiter mon petit déjeuner.

* * *

- ROSIIIE! _crie quelqu'un de façon carrément hystérique prêt de moi, alors que je viens a peine de monter dans le train._

Je me retourne une demi-seconde avant de sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. C'est Rebecca, évidemment. Même si je ne la connais pas énormément, elle saute tout le temps sur les gens qui lui ressemblent. Notre point commun ? Nous sommes toutes les deux amoureuses d'un Maraudeur. Elle, James, et moi, Sirius. Et croyez-moi, quand elle saute sur une autre fille amoureuse de James, sa voix est encore plus hystérique, et surtout beaucoup plus hypocrite.

- Becky ! _je m'écrie, contente tout de même de la voir._ Comment tu vas ?

- ça va et toi ? Aaah, je déteste ton côté espagnol, t'es déjà toute bronzée!

Oui , elle est comme ça, aussi. Elle pose des questions et n'attends pas forcément la réponse, passant du coq à l'âne. Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas, avec elle. Peu modeste, je me passe la main dans les cheveux - qui me retombaient légèrement devant les yeux - afin qu'elle puisse admirer ma peau parfaitement bronzée et uniformément.

- Soit pas jalouse, ta robe est une merveille !

Je lui souris, alors qu'elle glisse son bras sous le mien pour m'attirer vers nos amies, toutes réunies dans un compartiment, comme d'habitude. Nous ralentissons l'allure avant d'arriver, passant évidemment devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs. On ne se gêne pas pour mater - que faire d'autre ? en six ans de vie commune, c'est à peine s'ils m'ont adressé la parole directement - et je pousse un soupir d'admiration devant Black, qui rit aux éclats, face à son meilleur ami. Lupin, a son habitude, est en train de lire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ashley, une de mes meilleures amies, est amoureuse de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il est livrophile, et même si il est plutôt pas mal, moi, ça me fait peur.

J'arrive enfin dans notre compartiment, un peu déçue de l'inattention totale dont ils ont fait preuve à notre égard. Je m'assois à côté d'Ashley, et on commence a papoter ensemble, prêtant parfois attention aux autres filles.

- Vous avez vu, _dit narquoisement Rebecca, le nez froncé ;_ Evans s'est ramenée déjà habillée de l'uniforme, elle est tellement bête.

Je ris un peu, comme les autres, mais Ashley et moi nous arrêtons avant et ne renchérissons pas. Lily est à Gryffondor, tout comme nous, et en fait, elle est plutôt sympa. Forcément, Rebecca n'a d'elle que l'image de la chieuse qui gueule sur Potter sans se rendre compte de sa chance, mais au bout de six ans de colocation, elle ne nous a jamais posé de problèmes ; même si on ne se parle presque pas.

Au contraire, je déteste l'une de ses meilleures amies, Laine Jackson. Elle essaie d'imiter Lily en étant odieuse avec Sirius, sauf qu'on voit tous qu'elle mouille sa culotte - désolée pour l'expression, mais au bout d'un moment, faut relativiser - quand il est dans les parages. Sauf qu'elle n'a rien pour elle, la pauvre fille. Et le mieux qui puisse lui arriver, c'est qu'il l'entraîne dans un coin sombre ou dans un placard a balai pour tirer son coup à la va-vite.

Bref.  
En parlant du loup, les voilà - pourquoi ça ne fait jamais ça quand on parle de Sirius ? Je le verrais tout le temps, au moins - . Si Laine nous ignore royalement - connasse - , Lily nous fait un signe de la main et un sourire. Je répond vaguement à son sourire, tandis que Rebecca se lève, de nouveau hystérique.

- Saluuuut, Lilyy!

Mieux vaut être proche de ses ennemis, m'a-t-elle dit un jour alors que je lui parlais de Laine avec exaspération. Mais je ne vois pas Laine comme une menace - comment pourrais-je, avec sa tignasse de paille, franchement - aussi je me contente de la snober. Pour en revenir aux deux "rivales" (guillemets parce que, incroyable mais vrai, Lily n'est vraiment pas attirée par James!) ; Lily n'est pas dupe. Elle sait très bien que Rebecca la hait, et c'est surement réciproque, mais comme elle ne veut pas faire d'histoires, elle se force et sourit quand la blonde la serre dans ses bras en lorgnant le compartiment d'à côté - des fois que James sorte et qu'il voie que Lily et elle sont proches, et qu'il finisse enfin par s'intéresser à elle.

Sauf que ça n'arrive pas, évidemment.

Ce n'est que lorsque Rebecca revient dans notre compartiment et que Lily passe devant celui d'à côté, qu'on entend enfin la voix du bien-aimé de notre Becky.

- EVANS! Mon amour, comment vas-tu ?

* * *

voilà pour le moment, c'est pas terrible mais c'est déjà ça, hein *out*

le chapitre du point de vue de Lily arrive rapidement, dès que j'ai l'inspiration et le temps ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II ; blowin' in the wind**

_THE RUNAWAYS - schooldays  
_

- EVANS! Mon amour, comment vas-tu ?

Vous avez déjà eu envie de vous fracasser la tête contre un mur, de vous jeter du haut d'une tour, de vous noyer et de vous pendre en même temps ? Moi oui. Quand j'entends une de ces phrases, par exemple. Je n'ai même pas à le regarder pour savoir que Potter arbore un grand sourire charmeur qui accentue son air suffisant.

Je jette un regard noir vers le compartiment où il se trouve, hésitant entre lui répondre un de ces répliques acides dont j'avais le secret ou tout simplement l'ignorer - ce qui me donne quelques temps de répit, mais quelques temps seulement puisqu'il cherche absolument a savoir pourquoi je ne lui réponds pas après.

- Salut Lily.

Oh, Lupin a relevé les yeux de son bouquin. Il s'y replonge très vite, tandis que Sirius m'adresse un signe de la main et que Peter frétille sur son siège, s'attendant surement à une joute verbale entre son poté ébouriffé et moi.

- Salut les gars, _je grommelle.  
_Et avant que ce charmant chieur n'aie eu le temps de me rappeler que je n'ai pas répondu à sa question, je tire Laine par le bras à la recherche d'un compartiment.

* * *

- Rosa, fais voir ton nouveau mascara ?

Je soupire et m'affale sur mon lit. Je croise le regard blasé de Joanna ; Justejoan pour les intimes ; et sourit. Justejoan est une véritable garçon manquée, et les babillages d'Ashley et de Rosalinda l'agacent au plus au point. Ce qui est assez surprenant, c'est que tout le monde maintenant l'appelle Justejoan, alors que c'est Rosalinda qui l'a appelée comme ça dès le début de notre première année. Entre elles, c'est de l'amour vache. Oh, Rosa et sa grande copine Ashley sont des filles adorables, quand elles veulent, mais elles ont le seul petit défaut de faire partie des groupies insupportables des Maraudeurs.

La dernière fille qui partage notre dortoir, Zooey, est une fille très discrète. Mais gryffondor malgré tout ; je vous déconseille d'essayer de lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle s'affaire de l'autre côté de la pièce, finissant de ranger ses affaires.

- Hey ! J'ai des trucs génials !

- On dit "géniaux", Rosa_, je soupire._

Si vous voulez mon avis, elle utilise un peu trop l'excuse "je parle à moitié espagnol et un peu français" pour faire des fautes dans ses copies et dans son langage quotidien.

- ... Oui, bref, voilà!

Je reste stoïque un moment devant les petits bâtons qu'elle nous tend et son sourire qui me fait penser à Potter - je suis tellement harcelée que je le vois partout, maintenant. Alors que Joan grommelle je-ne-sais-quoi en étouffant un rire devant le blanc de sa trouvaille, je jette un coup d'oeil à Ashley ; comme Zooey. Mais la blonde n'a pas l'air plus avancée que nous sur l'origine de ces bouts bizarres, trop fins pour être des baguettes. Si c'était moldu, j'aurais parié sur des bâton d'encens, sauf que...

- C'est de l'encens, pavas!

Bon, sur le coup, c'est le "pavas" qui m'est inconnu - surement un truc du genre débile. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas de Rosa. Son truc à elle, c'est la relaxation. Justejoan m'a dit que c'est parce que Rosa a souvent des sautes d'humeur, du genre hystérie quand Black est dans les parages, ou crise de larmes quand il en embrasse une autre ; du coup, elle prend ça - mais comme c'est Justejoan qui me l'a dit, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vrai. Du coup, l'hispanique hystérique adore faire des massages aux gens, des trucs dans le genre. Chacun ses passions, j'ai envie de dire, mais il faut avouer qu'elle est super douée.

- Super! Bon, c'est pas que ta conversation est totalement inintéressante, mais moi, je dors! _balance Joan en s'affalant sur son lit._

Rosa et Ashley lui adressent une grimace ; mais Zooey et moi l'imitons très vite. Rosa fait cramer son truc dans un coin, et je dois avouer qu'en effet, c'est pas si mal que ça.

* * *

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était horripilant d'être réveillée par les deux pétasses du dortoir. Surtout aussi proche de la rentrée. Elles n'ont pas encore étudié en profondeur la trousse de maquillage de l'autre et ne font que de parler de ça pendant toute la matinée ; en plus, évidemment, pour parfaire leur physique, elles se lèvent limite aux aurores.

- VOS GUEULES, LES POUFS!

J'aurais pas dit mieux, Joan. Elle se renfonce aussitôt dans les couvertures, au cas où Rosa aurait l'idée de venir la "maquiller" - c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, en me tourne sur le flanc également, sachant que je cela signifie que j'ai encore une demi-heure pour pouvoir dormir, malgré la lumière vive déjà présente en cette fin avril.

Finalement, j'ai du me rendormir, puisque Zooey a eu l'aimable idée de me secouer pour me dire de me lever. Je me prépare en quatrième vitesse, avant de filer dans la Grande Salle. A peine assise, Potter se tourne vers moi avec son éternel sourire insupportable.

- Oh, ma Lily, tu as bien dormi ?

- J'ai rêvé que je t'étranglais, donc oui, plutôt bien...

- Crime passionnel, ma douce. On est fait l'un pour l'autre, admet-le.

- Ce qui était bien, c'était que comme je t'étranglais, tu ne pouvais plus parler.

- Moi aussi j'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit ; et on parlait pas non plus. Tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Potter, je mange, donc si possible, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me parler, surtout que je sens que ton rêve était glauque.

- Glauque ? Eh, mais c'est toi qui rêve que je meurs, et c'est mon rêve qu'est glauque juste parce dedans tu as cédé à mon charme irrésistible et qu'on a profité du dortoir vide pour...

- Jouer aux échecs. Super.

ça le fait rire. Pas moi. ça amuse même ses trois acolytes. Mais pas ses groupies. Stupide Potter. A cause de son rire, la plupart de ces dindes ont relevé les yeux vers nous, y compris l'hypocrite complètement folle qu'est Rebecca Anderson et qui serait prête à me tuer juste pour pouvoir lui effleurer la main. Quand j'étais petite, j'y ai cru, aux sorciers, mais des fois je me demande si je ne suis pas juste tombée dans un asile de fous.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue de manger, remarquant qu'ils ont terminé et qu'avec un peu de chance, ils vont s'en aller très prochainement. Sauf qu'évidemment, ils ont l'habitude d'arriver en retard. Potter fait un signe aux autres, et ils se lèvent. Les autres, bien sûr ; Potter, lui, reste là, et en profite pour se rapprocher de moi.

- Tu sors avec moi, Evans ?

- Va te pendre...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est pas terrible, mais c'était plus pour situer la relation entre Lily et Rosa pour le moment (ça va évoluer, of course ;) ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ça soit positif ou négatif. Et désolée d'avance si j'ai oublié des lettres ou des mots, ça m'arrive souvent ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour! Alors je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre aux deux reviews de _Georgiana-Black_ & _francinette_ ; m'enfin ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et je vais essayer d'être plus claire - et de faire moins de choses en même temps *out*._

_Bref, au programme de Rosa : embrouilles familiales, attitude de groupie et sautes d'humeurs.  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III ; million miles from home**_  
_

_BLONDIE - One way or Another_** (*)**

« Rosalinda ; _-déjà, ça commence mal. Pas de "ma chérie" ou de "querida" ou autre - _

La réponse est arrivée hier ; le divorce sera officiellement prononcé le 17 mai. C'est un samedi, et comme nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela prendra, nous te demandons d'aller parler au professeur Dumbledore pour savoir si exceptionnellement, tu ne pourrais pas rentrer un week-end. Nous ne voulons pas laisser Evandro tout seul_ - faut bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, c'est ça ? Il est surement déjà plus responsable que vous! -_ , c'est pourquoi il faudrait que tu sois là _- histoire de pas payer une baby-sitter pour rien et que les voisins n'en sachent rien -_ .

Bisous,

Papa. »

Je pousse un gros soupir dépité. Ashley, surprise, se penche au-dessus de mon épaule pour lire, mais je replie la lettre d'un geste sec et me lève avant qu'elle ne me pose de questions. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, je ne veux pas qu'on parle dans mon dos, qu'on me prenne pour une victime, une pauvre fille ou qui que ce soit. Et surtout, il ne faut pas que Rebecca soit au courant. Parce qu'ensuite, ça ne sera plus qu'une question de jours, voire d'heures, avant que Poudlard entier sache. Et j'ai honte. **(**) **

Je remonte au dortoir, la mort dans l'âme. Pour me changer les idées, je décide de me coiffer de façon différente, de me relaver les dents et de me remaquiller. Je soupire, et fouille dans mes affaires à la recherche d'un truc quelconque qui pourrait me détendre instantanément mais pas trop non plus. Je finis par prendre une petite dose de potion qui me vivifie instantanément. Retrouvant mon aplomb, je redescend dans la salle commune presque vide, la lettre a la main dans l'idée de la brûler.

Je me stoppe devant l'âtre. A cette époque, le feu est éteint, bien sûr, et il m'aurait fallu le rallumer. Mais quelqu'un est déjà là. Et qu'il brûle une lettre aussi. IL. Pas n'importe qui. ça y est, la lettre est déjà loin, trèèès loin dans mon esprit. Parce que la salle commune est déserte, hormis moi et Sirius Black.

Ne pas lui sauter dessus maintenant. Repousser ses instincts animaux et se conduire en personne civilisée. Ne pas rester plantée là comme une bécasse et faire quelque chose.

Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Prenant mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, je franchis les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et me baisse à côté de lui. Il tourne les yeux vers moi, surpris - il ne m'avait pas entendu - ; mais son regard s'assombrit légèrement en me voyant. Non, pas de désir, malheureusement. De... d'ennui, je crois. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je déglutis, puis pointe du doigt la cheminée où se consument les dernières cendres d'un parchemin.

- Problèmes familiaux ?

Ma voix est un peu enrouée et mon coeur bat a cent à l'heure. Sa délicieuse bouche s'ouvre légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, et il fronce les sourcils.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Son ton est agressif, mais je n'en suis pas blessée. Moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas qu'on découvre ça comme ça. Je le comprends. Oh, bon sang, je le comprends ! Je crois que ça y est, il y a enfin cette connexion entre nous. Je lui souris, dévoilant mes belles dents blanches et remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Quand je vais raconter ce lien qui se crée entre nous à Ashley, elle va être super jalouse surtout que...

Mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne peux pas parler de ça à Ashley, parce que ça reviendrait à lui parler du divorce de mes parents. Et je ne peux pas non plus jouer les malheureuses - que je suis d'ailleurs - en m'épanchant sur l'épaule de Sirius, parce que moi, je suis moche quand je pleure.

Et puis je finis par me rendre compte qu'il faudrait bien que je lui réponde un jour un jour ou l'autre. Mon sourire s'étant déjà fané, je détourne les yeux - a contre coeur - pour lancer ma propre lettre dans la cheminée. Coup de chance, elle atteint son but - vous imaginez, la honte, sinon ? plus d'effet dramatique, rien du tout - et je soupire.

- Je crois que c'est la même chose pour moi.

Je jette un sort informulé et ma lettre s'enflamme. Saleté de padre. Je soupire, avant de me rappeler que Sirius Black est à côté de moi et que je ferais mieux de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour si je veux qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je lui souris de nouveau, alors qu'il m'observe.

- Eh, on est courageux, on va pas se laisser abattre, hein ?

Il me sourit, et se relève. Relisez la première partie de la phrase trois fois minimum. Il me sourit. A moi, pas au groupe de filles, pas au tas agglutiné à ses basques - dont je fais partie, je sais -, noooon, à Rosalinda Dennell. Moi.

Je me relève aussi, et me mets à marcher à côté de lui ; après tout, on va dans la même salle. Et puis soudain, un gros doute s'immisce dans mon esprit. Si il raconte qu'il m'a vue jeter une lettre de mes parents au feu, tout le monde va être au courant que j'ai des problèmes familiaux, et tout le monde saura que...

- T'en parle pas, hein ?

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise. Il me scrute, attentif. Je me demande un instant si ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, puis s'il a lu dans mes pensées. Je fronce les sourcils, puis arbore un sourire forcé.

- Uniquement si t'en parles pas non plus. Mais si t'as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

Il hoche la tête distraitement, le regard dans le vide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie, mais il a l'air vraiment affecté. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras -enfin, plus que d'habitude - et de le rassurer, comme je le ferais pour mon frère, mais je me retiens. Je vois bien qu'au final, il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de moi ; ça ne change pas de d'habitude, et j'ai bien envie de faire en sorte que ça se passe autrement. Je m'autorise à poser la main sur son épaule et à la presser légèrement, comme quand je masse quelqu'un.

Pas de chance, on a cours au septième étage, et on est déjà arrivé devant la salle. Je retire ma main tandis qu'il se dirige directement vers son groupe d'amis, me tournant légèrement le dos, signe que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Personne n 'a vu notre arrivée de loin. Enfin, sauf Justejoan qui me lance un long regard bovin qui se veut moqueur. Pour toute réponse, je lui montre la manucure de mon majeur.

* * *

- Rosalinda ?

Je soupire. Ashley a enfin compris que j'avais envie d'être seule, et c'est Lily qui s'y met, maintenant. Je ne réponds pas, préférant admirer le coucher de soleil. J'entends un grognement derrière moi, puis quelqu'un qui se rapproche de moi.

- La vache, c'est haut.

Pour la fille la plus intelligente de notre année, elle est vraiment pas dégourdie, des fois. Je veux dire, notre dortoir est au septième étage, donc forcément c'est haut. Bon d'accord, je dois préciser que je suis assise sur le toit. Evans s'assoit à côté de moi, dans son espèce de pyjama hideux. Promis, pour noël, je lui achète une nuisette. Elle reste un instant silencieuse, puis me demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Je soupire de nouveau.

- Y a un truc de prévu, le 17 mai ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Si c'est un samedi, oui, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Comme ça.

et merde, encore une sortie où je n'irais pas avec Sirius. Bon, d'accord, il aurait fallu qu'il me le propose, mais puisqu'on s'est rapprochés, il y avait déjà une chance de plus que d'habitude qu'il le fasse.

- Va te coucher, Rosa, tu vas attraper froid.

Sainte Lily. Qui prend soin des autres avant tout - sauf de Potter. Son amour pour le genre humain sauvera des vies, j'en suis sûre. Après un énième soupir, je me redresse. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie de subir les reproches de Justejoan. Je l'adore, cette guenon, mais elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met, et je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je me raccroche à l'idée que je verrais Evandro une fois de plus que d'habitude - seul point positif de l'histoire - et que Sirius Black m'a adressé la parole aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

* * *

_**(*)** Bon, cette chanson date de 1978, et on est censé être en 1976 -je crois - mais je trouve qu'elle collait plutôt bien au chapitre (en rapport a Sirius et son envie de vengeance envers ses parents)_

_**(**)** Attention, je ne veux offenser personne, surtout. Mais demandez aux personnes de cette époque, les divorces étaient plutôt rares à cette époque, donc Rosa a peur d'être exclue, c'est tout._

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour/Bonsoir _

_Alors déjà je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favorite story, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez ; surtout que je ne commence qu'a publier que cette année, avant j'étais toujours totalement terrifiée a l'idée de montrer ce que j'écrivais, donc merci beaucoup, ça me donne envie de poster encore plus :D  
_

_Ensuite, bonne nouvelle, je suis en vacances, du coup je vais pouvoir poster plus. (puis je vais vous intégrer des sciences ainsi que du Apollinaire, Ionesco, Rabelais et Zola pour vous montrer que je révise bien - je déconne, ne vous enfuyez pas! -) Oui, malheureusement je passe le bac de science et français cette année, mais après le 25 j'aurais tout fini - 8D - donc je posterais plus (en fonction de mon inspiration, aussi).  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV ; training boring****  
**_LED ZEPPELIN - Kashmir  
_

Je déteste les entraînement de quidditch de l'équipe de ma maison. Même les matchs sont plus agréables. Parce que pendant les matchs, au moins, les joueurs sont vraiment concentrés, et les supporteurs prêtent attention au jeu, pas aux joueurs -enfin, pas que. Mais ces entraînements... C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Potter intime le silence aux spectateurs ; mais évidemment, il ne les empêche pas de venir. Il faut comprendre qu'il a besoin de se pavaner, maintenant qu'il est en plus capitaine. Je n'aurais pas eu de problème avec cette nomination, si il n'en avait pas profité pour venir me demander de sortir avec lui parce que sortir avec un capitaine, c'est la classe. Ou si il n'avait pas essayé de me coincer dans la salle de bain des préfets, aussi. Pour ça, je ne sais pas comment il a fait ; peut-être qu'il m'attendait là-bas à chaque fois ; mais quand l'envie de me prenait d'aller me baigner dans la salle de bain des préfets, il était toujours là, avec son sourire insupportable. Pour moi, évidemment, pas pour lui. D'après lui, il se dévouait gentiment pour me frotter le dos, et j'aurais du être touchée par ce geste. Abruti.

Bref, je m'égare. D'après ce que j'entends, il est en train d'engueuler un joueur. En entrant par les gradins, j'entends des gloussements et des soupirs d'admiration "ouaaah, quelle autorité! [...] il est trooop beau, en colère !" Je prend une grande inspiration en montant peu à peu les marches. Moi, je ne suis pas là pour un joueur, mais pour un spectateur, Lupin. Mcgo m'a demandée d'aller le chercher parce qu'elle avait une information a fournir à tous les préfets de Gryffondor à 19 heures, juste avant le repas, mais il faut bien qu'il soit prévenu et je préfère le faire maintenant.

Je le repère rapidement. Il est dans un coin, à l'ombre, faisant figure de décor. A son habitude, il n'est là que pour le soutien physique, son esprit étant totalement concentré sur un bouquin qui a toute son attention. Au grand damne d'Ashley, assise à sa gauche - Peter étant à sa droite - qui tente d'attirer son attention avec ses mouvements de cheveux et son décolleté. Je jette tout de même un coup d'oeil à Rosalinda, assise à côté d'elle, mais son attention est toute dirigée sur Sirius, batteur de l'équipe. Autrement dit, son comportement est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a eu un vide, l'autre jour. Elle est restée plus de deux heures assise sur le toit, fixant le vide et sans parler à personne. J'ai été surprise que ce soit à moi qu'elle parle, et pas a Ashley, ni a Justejoan qui a essayé de la faire réagir avec quelques piques. Enfin, pour la conversation qu'on a eu...

- AH! Il est trop beau!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant sans même avoir à la regarder Rebecca. Je jette un coup d'oeil au terrain et comprend d'où viennent ces cris enthousiastes. Potter vient de retirer son tee-shirt et s'exhibe à présent. Je vois Black se marrer derrière lui ; je crois qu'il se fou de lui. En fait, étant donné que Potter à les yeux rivés sur moi, je suis SURE qu'il se moque de lui.

- N'importe quoi, je grommèle dans ma barbe, lasse.

Mais je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt gâté par la nature, le bougre. Rosalinda relève la tête vers moi, ayant entendu mes marmonnements et me lance un regard entendu. Attends, elle pense quoi, là ? Que parce que l'autre débile enlève son tee-shirt, je vais me jeter sur lui ? Il m'énerve encore plus, à faire ça. Je suis prête a la rembarrer plutôt méchamment, quand elle hausse un sourcil de façon provocatrice et que le coin de sa bouche se tord. Je me rend compte qu'elle se moque de lui, elle aussi. ça m'étonne un peu d'elle. Je sais qu'elle n'aime que Sirius - merci, au bout de six ans, j'ai cru comprendre - mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle rirait de Potter comme ça. Là, on dirait qu'elle déconne avec Justejoan.

C'est pas que ça me dérange, bien sûr, ça me fait même plutôt plaisir de voir qu'elle n'est pas aussi décérébrée que les autres qui bavent devant le torse du binoclard - sauf Ashley qui n'a même pas encore remarqué, trop plongée dans la contemplation de Lupin. Je réponds donc à sa mimique avec un soupir agacé et un air désespéré, et elle me fait un vrai sourire. Eh bah, c'est pas arrivé souvent. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, arrivée à la hauteur de mon collègue.

- Salut Remus.

J'attends qu'il lève les yeux de son bouquin. Je sais qu'il m'écouterait quand même - je suis à peu près sûre qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain en ce moment alors qu'il est plongé dans son livre - mais je préfère regarder les gens dans les yeux quand je parle. Il lève les yeux et me sourit.

- salut Lily.

J'ignore la moue déçue et jalouse d'Ashley et réponds à son sourire.

- McGo veut voir tous les préfets de Gryffondor dans son bureau à 19heures.

Il fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête, se demandant surement pourquoi. Comme une réponse à sa question muette, j'hausse les épaules. Elle n'a pas dit sur quoi ça porterait, juste qu'on devait tous être là.

* * *

- Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici. Je ne vais pas vous mentir ou essayer de passer par des chemins détournés. Vous savez très bien que la vie n'est pas forcément facile, en ce moment, que ça soit dans le monde magique ou moldu. Nous sommes dans une grande époque de revendications, qui, malheureusement, ne se font pas toujours pacifiquement. Pour nous, sorciers britanniques**(*)**, la plus grande menace est la montée d'un mage noir puissant qui se fait appeler Voldemort, mais dont on déconseille d'utiliser le nom. Ses revendications, à lui, sont la pureté du sang et la destruction des moldus. Je vous demande donc, en tant que préfets, de me faire savoir si vous avez des soupçons sur les activités d'un élève, au sein de l'école bien entendu, puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir à l'extérieur. Je tiens également à vous rappeler que l'école est ouverte à tout le monde, sans discrimination et que votre insigne de préfet ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de juger qui que ce soit.

J'avais toujours été impressionnée par Mrs McGonagall. C'était l'une des rares prof a savoir se faire respecter d'un seul regard. Je me rendais compte que tous ces chanteurs qui faisait hurler les foules avec un seul mot, c'était facile. Le plus dur, c'était de faire _taire_ cette foule. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle, elle en est capable.

Cependant, le ton neutre qu'elle avait employé ne collait pas vraiment à son discours. Elle ne voulait pas nous faire paniquer, je crois. Mais en fait, c'était encore plus flippant.

- Merci, vous pouvez aller manger. Miss Evans, restez un petit moment, s'il vous plaît

Je me lève, et me décale pour laisser les autres passer, une petite boule d'appréhension au creux du ventre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Rien. Peut-être qu'elle veut me parler de cette guerre, que mes parents sont en danger, ou que...

- Miss Evans, je m'adresse à vous en tant que camarade de dortoir de Miss Dennell. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit impliquée dans cette guerre, a vrai dire elle serait plutôt une victime de ce mage noir étant donné que ses parents sont des sangs purs travaillant dans le monde moldu. Mais l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale a remarqué une baisse de ses notes et une démotivation en cours. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de suspect chez elle ?

Aussitôt, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours, et j'hésite.

- Oui, euh... Elle reste plus souvent seule, perdue dans ses pensées, mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi.

McGonagall hoche la tête, me scrutant, ou m'écoutant attentivement, on ne sait jamais, avec elle.

- Autre chose ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?

Je m'imagine un instant dans la tête de Rosalinda. Maquillage, Sirius, vêtements, amies, massages, détente, esthétique, emmerder Justejoan, ... Non, franchement, je ne vois pas. Parce que malgré tout, Rosa, quand elle se casse un ongle, elle gueule quelques mots en espagnol et se refait toute sa manucure dans son coin. C'est pas son genre de pleurnicher pour rien.

- Elle... Elle m'a demandé si il y avait un truc de prévu le 17 mai, peut-être que ce jour-là, on en saura davantage ; mais non, je ne sais pas du tout.

- Bien, merci, beaucoup, bon appétit, Miss Evans.

- Au revoir.

Je ressors, la tête pleine de questions et un peu déprimée moi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que plus on grandit, plus le monde devient... bizarre ? Je soupire et me traîne jusqu'à la grande Salle. Pas de chance, tout le monde est déjà attablé, et le seul qui me fait de la place est ... même pas la peine de deviner, c'est Potter. Avec un soupir, je m'assois à côté de lui et lui grimace un sourire de remerciement. Lupin me jette un regard interrogateur et je fais couler mon regard sur Rosalinda, qui parle avec Ashley tout en balançant une boulette de pain à Justejoan qui ne regarde pas dans sa direction. Lupin ne comprend pas pour autant et fronce les sourcils, mais je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

- Vous pouvez arrêter ça ? s'agace Black en me regardant.

Surprise, je le dévisage, par sûre qu'il me parle à moi. Enfin, il n'a pas de raison de me demander ça, je crois.

- ça quoi ? je demande quand même, fronçant les sourcils.

- Parler comme ça par regard, sans mots. C'est vachement dérangeant.

Je me tourne vers Potter qui vient de renchérir, abasourdie. Puis, je comprends qu'il parle de ma micro-conversation silencieuse avec Lupin et je lève les yeux ciel. Il peut parler, lui. Avec Black, ils n'arrêtent pas. Ils se regardent, se sourient, hochent la tête, comme ça, sans rien dire, et d'un coup il font le même truc en même temps. Bon, d'habitude, c'est pour leurs blagues qu'ils font ça, pas pour un truc de préfet, mais quand même! Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Lily ?

- Quoi, Potter ?

- ça va ?

Je me tourne vers lui de nouveau, encore hébétée. Il me dévisage d'un air soucieux, comme s'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi.

- Euh... oui, ça va. Un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Il me regarde encore, mais je me détourne et commence à manger. Il semble hésiter, puis ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

- Remus nous a dit ce que vous voulait McGo, et comme tu te préoccupes toujours beaucoup des autres avant toi-même, j'espère juste que t'es pas trop déprimée.

Bon, d'accord, il me fait carrément flipper, là. ça va faire au moins trente secondes qu'il est sérieux, et c'est pas normal. En plus, il me fait compliment sur autre chose que mon physique, et je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir. Ouais, un compliment de Potter qui me fait plaisir. Oooh, Lily, réagit !

- Non, t'inquiète pas. Enfin, bien sûr que ça me préoccupe, mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde, c'est normal.

- D'accord.

Il y a un court silence, puis il reprend, avec de grands yeux faussement innocent

- Tu sais quoi, tu devrais sortir avec moi, ça te sortirais de tes tristes pensées-aïe!

Je viens de lui donner une grande claque derrière la tête. Mais pour une fois, malgré mon désespoir, ça m'amuse.

* * *

_**(*)** Poudlard accueille tous les sorciers de la Grande Bretagne, y compris les Irlandais, et en Irlande du Nord, c'est la guerre civile à cette époque ; je ne veux pas dire de bêtises mais en gros c'est une guerre de religion et d'indépendance. ça dure assez longtemps, puisque les historiens n'arrivent pas vraiment à fixer de date de fin, la plus proche étant en 2007. En tous cas ça commence dans les années 60. Après, je ne suis pas une spécialiste puisqu'on ne voit pas ça en cours, donc wiki est ton ami au cas où :)_

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello hello ! _

_Enfin les vacances (enfin, pour moi :D) Je suis désolée du léger retard que j'ai pris, j'avais un peu la tête toute vide, mais maintenant ça devrait carburer ;)  
_

_Encore une fois, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte, ça me fait super plaisir, et merci beaucoup à Haricot Vert pour sa review (puisque je n'ai pas pu te répondre en private) ; et ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalinda fait bien attention a sa ligne et doit avoir sa dose de fruits&légumes ;p  
_

_Bon voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je voulais faire deux autres chapitres avant celui-ci mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration donc plutôt que de faire du gros n'importe quoi pour ne rien dire, je fais avancer l'action :)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V ; lay down  
**_JOAN BAEZ & BOB DYLAN - blowin' in the wind (*)  
_

Cette fichue date était arrivée à grands pas. Suite à quelques échanges de lettres avec mes parents, il en était convenu qu'Evandro resterait avec moi durant toute cette journée, puis que le notaire chez qui ils allaient était un sorcier établi dans le chemin de traverse et qu'un système de portoloins efficace avait été mis en place entre Pré-au-Lard et le chemin de traverse, en ayant un tout les quarts d'heures ou presque, enfin mieux que le magicobus quoi - surtout que Londres n'est pas très proche de l'Écosse. J'avais prévenue Ashley et Rebecca que je resterais avec mon frère durant toute la sortie, et comme elles l'aiment bien, elles - enfin, c'est plus Rebecca qui a dit pour les autres - acceptent qu'il passe du temps avec nous, mais pas tout le temps non plus. Je crois qu'elles ont peur des langues trop pendues des enfants de cet âge-là. Même si il sait se tenir, et qu'il est déjà suffisamment chiant pour me parler en espagnol, histoire que les autres ne comprennent pas et qu'il se moque de moi. (**)

- Miss Dennell ?

Je me retourne, pour voir McGo qui m'ordonne d'un signe de tête de m'approcher d'elle. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle me veut, et m'avance vers elle, perdant ainsi ma place dans la file d'attente pour sortir.

- Je profite que l'attention de tous les autres élèves soit baséé sur la sortie pour vous parler de ce qui tracasse l'équipe professorale et moi même depuis la rentrée.

Et elle fait une pause. J'écarquille les yeux légèrement. Elle est folle de faire ce genre de pauses, histoire de mettre du suspens. Enfin, si je prend en compte le regard qu'elle me jette, ce n'est pas pour se donner plus d'effet qu'elle laisse un léger blanc, mais pour juger ma réaction. Je ne sais pas si c'est à propos de moi directement, mais en tous cas, ça me fait flipper. Est-ce que mes parents l'ont mise au courant du divorce ? ça me semble totalement illogique.

- Euh...

est la seule réponse que j'arrive a formuler. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire contrit - de toutes façons, elle ne sait surement pas sourire vraiment, cette femme, a part aux intellos.

- Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous, en ce moment ? Vos notes ont légèrement baissé et vous avez souvent l'air absent.

- Bah...

Deuxième son que j'arrive à produire. Il y a du progrès. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise devant les profs, surtout elle, qui est une des profs les plus intouchables de l'école. On a même peur de parler dans son dos, des fois. Pas forcément pour les retenues ou les notes, mais rien que son regard fait flipper. Contrairement à Slughorn qui essaie de faire ami-ami avec les bons élèves, elle reste tout le temps strictement professionnelle avec nous. Alors le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, comme ça, c'est un peu en décalage avec l'image qu'on se fait d'elle.

- C'est... Le printemps, je pense.

Quelle abrutie, je me dis en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je détourne les yeux rapidement, voyant qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

- Oh, et pour vous le printemps est synonyme de relâchement ?

Oulà, la voilà qui fait des rimes, maintenant, on est pas couchés. J'aime bien cette prof. Mais là, il faut vraiment que je m'en aille pour aller chercher mon frère, et son regard inquisiteur me glace un peu. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Je ferais attention madame, c'est promis.

Pour prouver mes bonnes intentions, je lui adresse un sourire charmant - selon moi - ; incline légèrement la tête et fait un huitième de tour sur moi-même, afin qu'elle ne pense pas non plus que lui tourne le dos délibérément. Elle me fait un signe de la main, et je comprends que je peux y aller.

* * *

_- T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin de nouveaux pantalons ? _

_- Non, tu réussiras pas à m'entraîner dans une boutique de fringues!_

Je soupire. Sale gosse, je l'ai pas élevé comme ça, moi, non mais oh! Je jette un coup d'oeil larmoyant vers une boutique où mes amies sont pratiquement toutes rassemblées. Ashley m'aperçoit et me fait un grand coucou, auquel je réponds en feignant d'être super heureuse d'être avec mon frère. Attention, pas de méprise ; j'adore mon frère. Mais là, pour le moment, on a mangé des gaufres, on a fait trois fois le tour de la ville à pied (il voulait voir la cabane hurlante, on est même rentré dedans, et bah c'est de l'arnaque, le truc), je l'ai emmené jusqu'à la grille du château pour qu'il se prépare, l'an prochain, à y rentrer. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne parler de ce que mes parents étaient en train de faire, mais il y a ce malaise au fond de ses yeux, et je sais qu'il se rend compte que je me force.

_- Bon alors, tu veux faire quoi ? _

Je grommelle un peu, mais c'est mon p'tit Evandro et il a l'habitude. Il me regarde fixement, à présent, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, qui me fait flipper. Les gens qui font ça d'habitude ont au moins quinze ans. Il se dirige vers une boutique, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Je scrute la boutique, puis pousse un gémissement. Les farce-et-attrapes, évidemment. Un futur Maraudeur, je vous dis. Moi, j'aime pas cette boutique, parce que quand je suis victime d'un des trucs qui vendent, je pique une crise. Ils font des trucs qui collent, qui tâchent, et... bref. Evandro commence à arpenter le magasin, et je le suis en traînant des pieds, comme si, pour changer, c'était moi la petite soeur et lui le grand.

- Eh, Rosa!

Sur le qui-vive, je le lui lance un regard méfiant, alors qu'il veut juste me montrer un objet. Je m'approche et me penche par-dessus son épaule. Il a déniché des plumes à papote spéciales, et j'observe un très mignon "eh, Rosa!" écrit en lettres roses et rondes, auréolé de petits coeurs et de petites fleurs.

- _Tu es mon petit sucre d'orge au miel, mon frère d'amour, Evan, mignon à croquer et..._

_- Tu crois que la plume peut faire une indigestion ?  
_

Je lui lance un regard peu amène, juste parce qu'il m'a coupé dans mon inspiration de trucs mignons et que sur le parchemin, ça fait pas super classe. J'hausse les épaules et me redresse. ça serait pas mal d'offrir ça, remarque. A Ashley, pour qu'elle évite de passer son temps en cours à dessiner des coeurs et griffonner des "RL forever" partout. Ou, non, mieux, la filer discrètement à Justjoan ! Aaah trop marrant, je l'imagine déjà flipper pour rien et m'accuser toute suite... Écrire avec des petits coeur, ça réveillerait peut-être sa féminité refoulée... Il est pas si inutile que ça, en fait, ce magasin. Je regarde le prix, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, tandis que mon frère s'est éclipsé je-ne-sais-où. Je sais qu'il ne va pas sortir sans moi, et j'espère quand même qu'il va pas se ramener avec un truc flippant sur la tête pour me faire peur. Je reporte mon attention sur la plume. C'est décidé, je l'offre indirectement à ma Jojo d'amour.

- Evan ?

- _J'suis là!_

Mais, me rapprochant de lui, j'entends d'autres voix, et quelques rires. Mon frère parle à de parfaits inconnus tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me rassure. Quand j'arrive derrière lui, je me rends compte que les inconnus ne sont pas si inconnus que ça. Evandro est en train de parler avec les Maraudeurs au grand complet comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur, prête à m'évanouir. Je m'avance un peu gauchement, et Sirius me fait un clin d'oeil, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Evan, tu es officiellement devenu l'homme de ma vie. Après Sirius, quand même. Bon, du coup, ça change aucun ordre dans ma liste originelle. Je souris comme une bécasse au véritable homme de ma vie, et me force à m'arracher de sa contemplation pour baisser les yeux sur mon frère qui à l'air de se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- Oh, tu la prends, finalement ?

Evandro s'est retourné vers moi et a vu la plume, que je tiens dans mes mains. Je note au passage qu'il a cessé de parler en espagnol - branleur - pour que les autres comprennent.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _me demande Potter._

- Une plume à papotte qui fait des coeurs quand t'écris, _répond mon frère._

- Oh, t'as pas essayé ça, James, peut-être que Lily aimerait mieux tes lettres, comme ça, _s'exclame Sirius avant de rire_.

Je le suis dans son hilarité ; petit un, parce que c'est Sirius qui l'a dit, et petit deux, parce que des fois James me fait vraiment pitié. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai proposé à Lily un massage. C'était la Saint Valentin de la quatrième année, et elle avait été suivie toute la journée par des espèces de petits oiseaux-elfes qui lui chantaient des poèmes d'amour et des "sors avec James, jolie fleur!". J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer, surtout que pour que le sort s'arrête, il fallait soit qu'elle embrasse Potter, soit qu'elle attende la fin de la saint valentin, que le sort s'estompe. Au final, avec Justjoan (surtout) et les autres filles du dortoir - qui voulaient dormir en paix -, on a couru après ces stupides volatiles pour les exploser. Avant d'appeler le service de maltraitance des animaux, je précise qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mélange de sorts et que les oiseaux de départ étaient en fait des bouchons d'encrier.

- Lily Evans ?

Potter fronce les sourcils lorsque Evandro prononce le nom de sa dulcinée.

- Oui, tu l'as déjà vue ?

Et je me mets à prier pour que mon frère ne fasse pas de bourde et ne réponde pas quelque chose qui puisse être interprété de façon étrange de la part du maraudeur.

- Non, mais elle est dans le même dortoir que Rosie.

Avant que Potter n'ai pu répondre, Lupin m'adresse la parole ; ce qui est assez rare, mais au final, c'est à lui que j'ai le plus parlé des quatre, vu qu'il m'a plusieurs fois aidée pour des devoirs.

- Tu vas en faire quoi, de cette plume ?

Bah... écrire. Je sens que dans cette phrase, il me demande en fait si je suis une farceuse ou pas, alors je souris et ébouriffe les cheveux de mon frère, qui grimace.

- Je vais pouvoir envoyer pleins de lettres à mon petit frère chéri!

Evan est le seul à m'adresser un regard noir, les autres sont plutôt attendri, et Sirius rigole même un peu. Comment est-ce que le pire jour de notre vie peut aussi être le meilleur ?

* * *

Ne me demandez pas comment, on a finit par aller au Trois Balais. Oui, ON. Les maraudeurs et nous. Sirius, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evandro et moi. Je vois mes amies entrer à leur tour dans le bar et leur adresse de nouveau un signe de main, mais beaucoup plus joyeux cette fois. Les yeux de Rebecca s'étrécissent immédiatement, et c'est flippant. Elle s'approche de nous en roulant généreusement des hanches - je ne critique pas, j'ai fait pareil durant tout le chemin jusqu'ici - et avec un grand sourire.

- Rosaaa! T'étais passée où ?

Je lui souris, feignant d'ignorer que sa voix a des accents hystériques et qu'elle regarde Potter, et pas moi.

- Avec mon frère, Becky, je te l'avais dit.

Ashley me fait les gros yeux, demandant des explications silencieuses, et je lui montre mon frère du menton, actuellement en pleine conversation avec Lupin et Sirius. Elle sourit, attendrie elle aussi, parce qu'elle comme tout le monde et trouve mon frère trop adorable.

Soudainement, ma gorge se serre. Parce que, oui, mon frère est adorable. Du moins, avec moi. Je l'ai déjà vu répondre à ma mère et regarder mon père avec dégoût - pour ça, moi aussi, ça m'arrive, je n'arrive plus à le regarder dans les yeux et à revoir mon brave père que j'ai tellement aimé auparavant. Il ne mérite pas de voir sa famille déchirée si jeune, avec des parents séparés et une soeur absente plus de la moitié du temps ; surtout avec les fous qui sont au-dehors. Il est encore jeune, et trop influençable.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, et même la présence de Black et de mon frère réunis en un même lieux ne parvient pas à chasser ce moment d'angoisse. Je me lève et tourne le dos à Evandro. Mieux que quiconque, il sait déceler le malaise dans mes yeux, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je ne vais pas bien. Je bouscule quelques filles sur mon passage - rien de bien méchant, mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui, puisque plus personne n'a de visage à ce moment là - et file m'enfermer dans les toilettes.

* * *

_(*) en solo la chanson chantée par l'un et l'autre est très bien, mais quand ils chantent tous les deux, c'est... *Q*_

_(**) Il ne faut absolument pas croire que je suis juste une feignasse qui n'a pas envie d'écrire en espagnol de peur de se ridiculiser si un bilingue pointe le bout de son nez dans ma fic, BIEN SUR. -ahem- c'est juste que pour la traduction, ça aurait été embêtant, du coup j'ai juste précisé en italique quand c'était en espagnol.  
_

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, le passage avec Lily sera la suite directe de ce passage ;) ; et un grand merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Bon, je voudrais remercier ici trois reviewer à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP  
_

_ → donc merci beaucoup à kalie-is-quileutes, c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas t'envoyer de MP, au passage :)  
_

_ → Eléna, merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir oui, j'en avais marre des Lily presque imbuvables et intellos *out*, et je suis contente que tu trouves Rosa superficielle, ça prouve que j'ai réussi mon coup ;)  
_

_ → Haricot Vert, j'adore tes reviews! XD ; bah oui, attention, même si espagnols mangent beaucoup, elle surveille sa ligne :p et malheureusement, le nuttela n'existe pas à l'époque (enfin, je sais pas, remarque, mais je crois pas...). Je suis contente que McGo et Evan te plaisent, parce que ça va être des persos importants par la suite.  
_

_Ah oui, je suis contente du petit succès d'Evandro, puisque j'ai bien des idées sur lui (mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite (a) ) ; et merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir  
_

_Bref, Lily, en scène.  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI ; break a heart of stone**

_ALICE COOPER - I never cry_**  
**

- Rosalinda Dennell ? Depuis le temps qu'elle lui tourne autour, elle doit être comblée!

Je sonde Laine du regard. Elle n'a jamais aimé Rosalinda, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Elle me regarde, attendant probablement une réponse de ma part. Je cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Alors, j'hausse les épaules.

- Euh... ouais.

Elle me jette un coup d'oeil étonné, et s'arrête pour me faire face.

- Attends, Lily, c'était bien eux que tu regardais, non ? C'était pas l'abruti de Potter ?

Je fronce les sourcils et esquisse un petit moment de recul.

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je regardais pas Rosa et Sirius, non plus, enfin, je regardais personne!

Elle me scrute, affichant une petite moue agaçante, dans cette situation. La personne que je regardais, c'était le gamin, qui est avec Rosalinda depuis le début. Je crois que c'est son frère. Je me plonge de nouveau dans mes pensées. Il doit se passer un truc aujourd'hui, et cela semble concerner le frère de Rosa. Enfin, surement une histoire de famille, peut-être que je ferais mieux de ne pas m'en mêler, mais comme ma directrice de maison m'a demandé ce qu'elle avait, je me pose encore plus de questions, maintenant.

- Et puis, depuis quand tu l'appelles "Rosa" ?

Je soupire. J'adore Laine, vraiment. Mais des fois, elle est juste insupportable. Quand on parle des conquêtes de Sirius Black, surtout. Au début, elle se moque un peu, c'est marrant, mais très vite, elle s'emballe et les pauvres filles en prennent pleins la tête - enfin, plutôt dans le dos, puisqu'elle se contente de les mépriser quand elle les voit.

- Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça ; viens, on va boire un verre.

Je sais que c'est lâche comme changement de sujet, mais mon amie n'apprécie vraiment pas ma colocataire, et c'est réciproque, alors je me vois mal lui expliquer qu'elle ne va pas bien en ce moment.

* * *

Alors qu'on discutait joyeusement, et que Zooey nous avait rejointes - elle s'entend très bien avec Laine, mieux qu'avec moi, d'ailleurs - ; la porte des trois Balais s'ouvre pour la centième fois depuis qu'on s'est installées, et Laine se raidit. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui provoque sa réaction, et voit la troupe des Maraudeurs au complet, toujours accompagnée de Rosalinda et de son petit frère.

- Lily, c'est le frère de Rosa, non ?

Je me tourne vers Zooey et acquiesce, jetant un coup d'oeil à Laine qui se renfrogne en réalisant que Zooey aussi appelle l'hispanique par son surnom. Cependant, la Serdaigle ne se relance pas dans les critiques acerbes et nous continuons notre discussion sur un ton assez léger.

Je finis par me lever, à cause d'une envie pressante, tandis que Laine et Zooey commencent à paresser à leur place, en promettant de m'attendre.

En entrant dans les toilettes, j'entends des sanglots provenant d'une cabine, et fronce les sourcils. Mais, plus rien. Ce n'est qu'après, lorsque j'ouvre le porte pour ressortir dans la salle, que de nouveaux bruits étouffés me parviennent. Je referme la porte, doucement, et les pleurs discrets reprennent sans se cacher ; la personne doit penser que je suis repartie dans la salle. Je m'approche de la cabine fermée d'où proviennent les sanglots, d'un pas peu assuré.

- Excuse-moi, ça va ?

Je me sens un peu idiote, sur le coup. Je parle à quelqu'un dont j'ignore l'identité et dont je n'entends que quelques pleurs étouffés. A en voir l'ombre près de la porte, la personne est assise par terre, en train d'essayer de se calmer.  
J'entends une respiration un peu saccadée, puis elle essaie de me répondre d'une voix égale.

- Oui, c'est bon, merci.

Je connais cette voix. Je serais incapable de dire qui c'est, parce que c'est une voix comme une autre, qu'on peut confondre dans la masse. D'un coup, je me demande si ce n'est pas une des groupies des Maraudeurs, qui, en voyant Rosa avec eux, est jalouse et pense que sa vie est fichue. Oh, bon sang, faites que ça soit plus grave que ça. Je sais, ça fait un peu sadique, dit comme ça, mais en tant que préfète, ça m'est déjà arrivé de raccompagner à leur salle commune des filles en larmes parce que l'amour de leur vie ignore leur existence et en profite pour les tromper.

- Sors de là,_ j'insiste d'une voix douce en retenant un soupir_, ça va aller, je te promets.

J'attends environ une minute avant que la personne ne se lève, se mouche, et décide de tirer le verrou. J'ai un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la chevelure soyeuse de Rosalinda, puis me sens mal à l'aise en croisant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Rosa ne pleure pas, c'est un fait. En six ans de vie commune, je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer. Je l'ai vue furieuse, rêveuse, nostalgique, mélancolique, mais jamais elle n'a laissé échappé des larmes de tristesse devant moi. Elle aussi à l'air surprise de me voir, puis est un peu rassurée. Je pense que c'est parce que son mascara a coulé et qu'elle sait que je ne la jugerais pas sur son apparence. Il faut avouer que je l'ai vue plus désirable.

Et puis, je repense à la date fatidique, la présence de son petit frère, son air absent ces derniers temps, et rien ne s'éclaire. Je fronce les sourcils en me décalant, tandis qu'elle s'approche du lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur son visage, et grimace en observant ses joues noircies.

- Rosa...

Elle tressaillit en entendant son prénom, que j'ai soufflé, mais ne relève pas les yeux vers moi. Clairement, elle n'a pas envie de me parler. Mais, je ne peux pas vraiment la laisser dans cet état là, non ?

- Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qui... Enfin... Pourquoi ton frère est là ?

J'ai réussi à raffermir ma voix sans pour autant l'agresser. Elle reste un moment silencieuse, presque immobile, fixant le lavabo.

- Mes parents divorcent, _finit -elle par marmonner, si bas que j'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre_.

J'ouvre la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive, ça. Elle déglutit, puis finit par affronter mon regard. Je chancelle un peu, puis, me sentant idiote, je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se laisse faire, passant même ses bras autour de ma taille. Je pense qu'elle avait besoin d'une étreinte rassurante. Une nouvelle larme s'échappe de ses yeux, et je l'essuie doucement, comme si elle n'était pas plus âgée que son frère.

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit à toi,_ murmure-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion_. Je l'ai même pas dit à mes amies.

Mouais. Enfin, ses amies ne sont pas forcément fiables, selon moi. La seule chose qu'elles auraient fait, dans ce cas, aurait été de la plaindre, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin qu'on l'enfonce encore plus dans son malheur. Elles l'auraient aidé à se remaquiller, peut-être.

- Je suis désolée, je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je dirais rien.

On reste encore quelques secondes enlacées, puis elle se redresse brusquement, prend une grande inspiration et déglutit, avant de s'approcher de nouveau du miroir.

- Tu lis Sorcière Hebdo ? _me demande-t-elle soudain_.

Je la regarde un instant, la bouche bêtement entrouverte, puis cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, impressionnée par son changement de sujet.

- euuuh... non.

- Ah, d'accord.

Je continue de la fixer, hébétée. Comment elle fait ça ? Elle sort sa baguette et la fixe longuement , les sourcils froncés de concentration. Je décide alors de sortir de ma torpeur et fait un pas vers elle pour me donner contenance.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle hausse les épaules, se penche vers le miroir, la baguette toujours à la main.

- Parce qu'ils donnent des sorts pour le "maquillage d'urgence", mais comme ça abîme la peau si on les utilise trop, je les ai jamais vraiment testé, mais c'est censé être simple.

J'aurais du m'en douter, remarque. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle ne va quand même pas tester un sort qu'elle n'a jamais utilisé auparavant maintenant ? Enfin, elle s'en sort plutôt pas mal en sortilèges d'habitude, mais... Trop tard, elle l'a fait. Le noir de ses joues a disparu. Son fond de teint aussi, celui qui la fait grimacer, mais son mascara est toujours là.

- C'était pas censé faire partir tout ça, grommelle-t-elle.

Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Elle se recule et s'observe dans le miroir, avec une petite moue désapprobatrice. Elle tâte ses poches, espérant peut-être y trouver un peu de poudre ou je ne sais quoi, puis pousse un soupir résigné.

- Euh... on retourne dans la salle ?

Je me suis sentie obligée de dire quelque chose. Mauvais plan. Elle se tourne vers moi, une petite lueur de panique dansant au fond de ses yeux. Elle semble hésiter à me demander quelque chose, puis se lance.

- Tu veux pas venir boire un coup à notre table ? Je sais que Potter et Becky t'exaspèrent, mais... Je sais pas, je crois qu'en fait, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un d'autre qui sache soit là.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, troublée. Je pense un instant à Laine qui risquera de faire une syncope, parce que je vais boire un coup avec une fille qu'elle ne peut pas encadrer, puis à Zooey qui réussira surement à la calmer. Mais après tout, Laine pourra bien me pardonner ça. Rosa a besoin d'aide, et c'est tombé sur moi, mais je ne doute pas que si quelqu'un d'autre s'était pointé dans les toilettes et lui aurait demandé ce qu'il se passait, elle se serait confiée. Alors, je lui souris, et ouvre la porte. Elle se glisse difficilement sur la banquette, évitant le regard de son frère, mais s'asseyant néanmoins à côté de lui. Je lui indique par gestes que je vais avec Laine et Zooey, puis me dirige vers mes amies, sous le regard suspicieux de Laine.

- Euh, Rosa veut qu'on boive un coup ensemble.

- Ensemble, du genre toi et elle ? Avec POTTER aussi, Lily ?

Je roule des yeux et soupire.

- Ensemble, du genre on y va pour elle et vous êtes quand mêmes invitées.

Avant que Laine n'aie pu répliquer, Zooey s'est levée d'un bond, et, surprise, je la vois se diriger vers la table des Maraudeurs. Elle se retourne vers nous, tandis que Laine l'observe, les sourcils froncés. Elle nous jette un coup d'oeil hébété, puis sourit.

- Bah, vous venez ? On va pas vexer Rosa, quand même, sa vengeance peut être terrible.

Elle me lance un regard appuyé en disant ça, se souvenant de quelques réveils... comiques pour nous, horribles pour Justjoan. Je lui emboîte le pas. C'est peut-être un peu méchant pour Laine, mais si elle ne veut vraiment pas venir, elle a d'autres amis. De toutes façons, je lui expliquerais plus tard la situation, enfin, en essayant de lui en dire le moins possible.

Par chance, la plupart des groupies sont parties s'assoir à une autre table, ne laissant qu'Ashley et Rebecca avec Rosa et les gars. Tandis que cette dernière me regarde de haut en bas, se demandant ce que je viens faire ici ; je me glisse sur la banquette à côté d'Ashley, ayant Rosa dans mon champ de vision. Elle m'adresse un sourire timide, avant de lancer un regard noir à Laine qui a finalement décidé de nous suivre. Zooey sourit gentiment à tout le monde, puis se tourne pour commander trois Bièraubeurre au serveur qui passe.

Si les Maraudeurs nous regardent un peu bizarrement au début, Potter se remet vite et m'envoie un sourire qui se veut éblouissant.

- Tu t'es _enfin_ rendue compte que tu ne pouvais plus te passer moi, ma douce ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre et regarde derrière moi, comme pour voir quelqu'un à qui il aurait parlé. Quand je me retourne de nouveau, je note le regard noir de Rebecca qui s'adoucit dès que je le croise - sale hypocrite - , la bouderie de Laine et surtout qu'Evandro, qui jusqu'ici était un véritable bout-en-train, a la tête posée contre le bras de sa soeur et semble totalement amorphe.

Remus et Rosa elle-même s'en sont rendus compte ; mais je sais qu'il est trop fin pour faire une quelconque remarque. Rosa adresse a son frère un sourire forcé et lui murmure quelques paroles en espagnol, auxquelles il répond par un soupir.

- Je t'offre un verre, Lily-Jolie ?

Je tourne la tête vers Potter, qui m'observe en souriant. Je le dévisage, un peu surprise de sa générosité - lui qui se bat avec Sirius quand l'autre veut monter sur son balai - ; mais me reprend très vite et montre ma chope devant moi.

- Merci, mais j'ai pas encore finit le mien.

Il perd un perd de sa superbe pour... s'émerveiller ? C'est vrai que mon ton n'a rien d'agressif, contrairement à d'habitude. Mais je fais des efforts, pour tout ceux autour de la table, et surtout pour Rosa qui n'a surement pas besoin d'une dispute juste devant elle alors que ses parents se quittent, même si je ne connais pas la raison.  
Les réactions des autres me rassurent un peu. A part Laine, personne n'a trouvé déplacé que je lui réponde de façon civilisée. Bon, et Rebecca, que ça fait enrager, mais bon, j'y peux rien, à force.

Quand je reporte mon regard sur Rosa, je me rend compte qu'elle regarde fixement derrière moi, vers les baies vitrées du bar, en fait. Elle me regarde, et je comprends que ses parents sont surement à l'extérieur, qu'elle va devoir partir.

- Bon, désolée, on doit y aller.

Elle nous fait un sourire d'excuse, un peu forcé, et évite nos regards. Quand elle passe à côté de moi, je lui attrape la main et la serre quelques secondes, avant de la relâcher, lui offrant un sourire sincère. Ce n'est surement pas ce qui va lui changer l'esprit, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_SHAME ON ME, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, mais bon, pour ma défense, je n'avais pas le temps, ou pas l'énergie, ou pas d'idées (oui, je sors quand même, hein.) En bref, merci à tous ceux qui lisent toujours ma fic, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre :)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII ; heart skipped a beat**

_DEEP PURPLE ; child in time  
_

J'avais fini par avouer à Ashley ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'elle s'étonnait de me voir échanger des sourires et des regards complices avec Lily. Becky voyait ce rapprochement d'un oeil assez mauvais, elle me l'avait dit clairement, ce qui m'avait pas mal surprise de sa part. Elle avait pour une fois abandonné son sourire hypocrite, et ça m'a touché, parce que c'est la seule fois où elle m'a montré qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me perdre en me voyant me rapprocher de Lily.

Sinon, pour en revenir au divorce, Ashley s'est montrée très compréhensive. Elle n'a pas toujours été dans une famille très stable non plus, ses parents se disputant violemment pour mieux se retrouver plus tard, créant souvent des dégâts important dans la maison. Quand à Evandro, ça a été une autre affaire.

Nos parents sont sortis, et on est partis les rejoindre. Il était décidé que mon père aurait dorénavant la garde de mon frère, quand à moi je pouvais aller avec qui bon me semblait, puisque j'étais suffisamment âgée pour faire mon propre choix. Sauf que ma mère a cru que mon frère partait directement avec mon père, et mon père pensait qu'il allait déjà chercher ses affaires chez maman pour ensuite venir s'installer dans son nouvel appart - en effet, c'est maman qui gardait la maison. Du coup, ils ont transplané en même temps, nous laissant tous les deux hébétés, ne sachant quoi faire. J'ai cru que j'allais leur arracher les yeux à tous les deux. J'ai couru au bureau de poste pour emprunter un hibou-express afin de prévenir les deux incapables qui nous servent de parents que Evandro était toujours avec moi et qu'ils étaient chacun parti de leur côté. Ils sont revenu, l'air hagard, se sont excusé mollement en évitant de se regarder l'un l'autre, puis ma mère a finalement pris les devants et a pris Evan avec elle. Je l'ai serré longuement dans mes bras, manquant de fondre en larme lorsqu'il me souffla à l'oreille "comment tu veux que je survive avec l'un d'eux, et sans toi ?". Puis, il est parti, et depuis ce jour, je lui envoie des hiboux toutes les semaines, voir plus. J'ai aussi demandé à mon cousin espagnol de lui écrire, puisque c'est le seul à être au courant de tout. Eh oui, je ne suis pas très famille, sauf en ce qui concerne mon frère et mon cousin, ce dernier étant pour moi l'équivalent de mon meilleur ami - qui n'hésite pas à se moquer de moi quand je lui parle de ma passion dévorante pour Sirius Black.

Bref ; actuellement, je suis assise dans la salle de bain avec Ashley, les pieds dans le lavabo, en train de tester un nouveau sort d'épilation donné par Sorcière Hebdo ; sous le regard attentif de Lily, qui a un peu peur que ça tourne mal. L'autre grosse vache est là aussi, je crois qu'elle attend de voir si ça marche avant de se le faire - bah, gryffondor mais pas si courageuse que ça, hein. En fait, il ne manque plus que Zooey, qui a intérêt à revenir vite si elle ne veut pas se faire coller puisque le couvre-feu a commencé il y a une petite dizaine de minutes.

- Mais ils donnent bien un contre-sort, non ? _insiste Lily, et je me rend compte que c'est la troisième fois qu'elle pose la question et qu'on ne lui a pas vraiment répondu._

Je réfléchis un instant, tandis que Ashley rouvre le magasine et lit attentivement ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans. Mais c'est Justjoan qui lui répond, avec un grand éclat de rire guttural qui la caractérise.

- Genre, le sort qui fait pousser les poils ? Je pense que oui, mais c'est un magasine de pouf ; de beauté, pardon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils mettent comment devenir moche...

Je lui adresse une moue faussement agacé lorsqu'elle "tique" sur le type de magasine, puis regarde Ashley, qui hausse les épaules et secoue la tête.

- Bah, ils disent bien comment faire et tout, alors ça devrait être...

Mais elle est coupée par la porte qui claque et Zooey qui rentre, l'air encore plus timide que d'habitude, dans la salle de bain.

- C'est à c't'heure là qu'on rentre ? _raille l'espèce de paysanne qui a finit par se prendre pour une vache avec un sourire._

Cependant, je continue sur sa lancée, puisque je me retourne vers Zooey, avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

- Alors, c'est qui, le mec ?

Sauf que la brune pique un fard monumental, et on reste toutes bouche bée un instant. Avouez que je suis trop forte. Je devine tout du premier coup, on ne peut rien me cacher... Je mets mon égo surdimensionné de côté pour me concentrer sur la discrète Zooey, qui a apparemment réussi a faire chavirer le coeur d'un beau jeune homme. Enfin, je sais pas encore si le jeune homme en question est beau ou pas, mais osef. Elle commence à baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, jusqu'a ce que Justjoan se lève et l'arrête d'un signe de la main.

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher mon traducteur.

J'éclate de rire et me mets derrière notre camarade rougissante, commençant à lui masser les épaules pour la détendre. On est toutes pendues à ses lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sort, alors Lily prend les devants.

- Il est à gryffondor ?

Elle fait un signe de tête, sauf que comme je suis de dos je n'ai vu que ses cheveux bouger, donc je ne sais pas si c'est négatif ou positif. Apparemment, positif, puisque Ashley ouvre de grands yeux et s'exclame

- C'est pas Remus, quand même ?

... Silence.  
Oh mon Dieu, Ashley, c'est Remus. Zooey et Remus? Mince, en plus, ils sont mignons, ensemble. Enfin, seraient. Oh, zut, elle m'énerve, Zooey, a ne rien dire. évidemment, ça aurait été Ashley ou moi à sa place, tout le château serait déjà au courant de tous les détails. Mais c'est Zooey, la douce, discrète et mignonne petite Zooey, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher.

Je me décale sur le côté pour voir son visage. Elle a les yeux rivés sur Ashley, qui a la bouche entrouverte et un air bête sur le visage. Forcément, elle veut connaître la réaction de celle qui est amoureuse de lui depuis le début.

- C'est juste un rendez-vous, demain, c'est pas quelque chose d'officiel ni quoi que ce soit.

Mais Ashley aurait tué pour un rendez-vous avec Lupin. Je la vois se lever lentement, descendre du lavabo... Soudain, elle saute sur Zooey et, contrairement à ce qu'on attendait, la serre dans ses bras. Justjoan s'était avancée brusquement, au cas où il fallait les séparer, mais on est toutes abasourdie, Zooey y compris, par la réaction de la blonde.

- T'as trooop de chance, ma chérie ! Profite bien, et surtout, j'veux connaître TOUS les détails !

La grosse vache s'approche de moi et me file un coup de coude qui me plie en deux un instant, avant de m'aider à me redresser.

- J'suis désolée, Rosa, de t'avoir traumatisée pendant toutes ces années, parce que je croyais que tu étais la personne la plus bizarre et la plus pas normale du monde ; _me murmure-t-elle sans prêter attention au regard noir que je lui lance_. En fait, la pire, ça a toujours été Ashley.

Je soupire et lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Deviens mon esclave pendant une semaine et soit sûre que j'envisagerais de songer à la possibilité d'essayer peut-être de te pardonner un de ces jours.

* * *

- Franchement, Ashley, ça te gêne pas du tout ? Du genre... Pas du tout du tout ?

Elle roule des yeux et soupire, haussant les épaules. J'échange un regard consterné avec Lily.

- Bah, j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place, c'est sûr, mais bon... C'est pas le seul mec sur Terre.

Oulah. Je crois qu'elle doit avoir de la fièvre. Parce que pour qu'elle se mette à dire que Remus n'est pas le seul mec sur Terre, c'est qu'elle a chopé un truc grave. Enfin, sérieusement ! C'est comme si moi, je disais que... que Sirius n'est pas le seul mec sur Terre ! Bon, c'est pas forcément un bon exemple, mais bon ; à la limite on dirait qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Mais... Oh!

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?! _Je gueule soudain, toute excitée et faisant sursauter Lily._

Ashley m'adresse un sourire énigmatique qui veut dire "supplie moi, même si je te le dirais quand même tout au bout de trois minutes maximum", et je m'accroche à son bras, avide d'en savoir plus. Je me mets a déblatérer toutes sortes de questions, et je vois la rouquine s'éloigner un peu - c'est pas son truc, les crises d'hystérie - tandis qu'Ashley garde son sourire.

- Oui, un Pouffsoufle de notre année, on s'est parlé à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, et ...

- Quoi ? ça fait deux semaines et tu m'en as pas parlé ?

- J'voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs ! Mais on se parle pas mal, et puis, ...

- Il est beau ?

- Évidemment ! A tous les coups, il sera capitaine de quidditch l'an prochain.

On commence à s'extasier et partir en live quand Zooey débarque dans la pièce, suivie par Justjoan, un air déterminé sur le visage. Tiens, quelqu'un lui a fait un truc qui lui a pas plus ; vengeance imminente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demande Lily_.

- Il se passe que tes crétins préférés ont décidé que - pour une raison inconnue - ils resteraient tous dans leur dortoir aujourd'hui. Remus m'a dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tu parles ! Il s'est juste bien foutu de moi, oui !

Lily fronce les sourcils et s'assoit au bord de son lit, réfléchissant.

- ça m'étonne de lui. Par contre, ça m'étonnerait pas de Potter qu'il pourrisse la vie d'un de ses amis juste parce qu'il le désire.

- Il t'a dit qu'il voulait repousser votre rendez-vous ? _je demande, intriguée_.

- Ouais, mais bon...

Une lueur, euh... diabolique ? traverse les yeux de Lily tandis qu'elle se lève. et se met face à nous.

- Tu vas l'avoir, ton rencard... Il suffit d'aller chercher les autres et de les occuper...

* * *

Je vais tuer Lily. Avant de me suicider, surement. Je déteste ses plans foireux. Elle nous a réparties chacune a une personne des maraudeurs. Enfin, des trois. Elle s'occupera de Potter, essayant de le choquer en ayant une conversation normale avec lui, même si ça la gave d'avance et que c'est pas gagné. Justjoan doit juste proposer une partie d'échecs à Peter ; mais ils y jouent souvent ensemble, ça choquera personne. Puisque Zooey ne doit pas se montrer afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, c'est Ashley qui est chargée de le sortir de la salle commune, minaudant et jouant de son statut de groupie pour essayer de lui parler. Comme Remus est gentil, il ira à part avec elle pour la rembarrer gentiment - sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il verra Zooey et se cassera avec elle. Moi aussi, je dois jouer de mon statut de groupie. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui suis censée aller les déloger dans les dortoirs. Bon sang ; Lily veut que je me jette dans le lit de Sirius. Enfin, elle m'a dit que j'avais juste a lui parler de lui, lui faire des compliments, puisque selon elle, il a une tête bien enflée. L'excuse, c'est que je dois aller lui demander de l'aide pour les métamorphoses.

J'ai passé près d'une demie-heure dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, physiquement et mentalement, à cette épreuve. Étant donné que c'est le week-end, on peut s'habiller comme on veut ; c'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour cette ravissante petit robe rouge et ces escarpins qui me font mal au pieds si je marche trop longtemps. Mais bon, pour traverser la salle commune, ça passe. Je serre mon livre contre moi, prenant une grande inspiration. Dans la salle commune, les filles m'encouragent ; enfin à leur manière, entre un sourire encourageant de Lily, un "vas-y ma belle" d'Ashley et un "allume-le, grosse pouffe" de ... bah cette douce et tendre Joanna.

Je frappe à la porte du dortoir des mecs, me concentrant sur le fait qu'on va leur jouer un tour plutôt que de sautiller comme une débile parce que si je réussis mon coup, je me retrouverais seule avec Sirius.

C'est Peter qui vient m'ouvrir, et je lui adresse un sourire éclatant comme je sais les faire. Ébloui - muahaha - il me le rend, avant de froncer les sourcils. Je me racle la gorge, histoire de ne pas avoir une voix trop hystérique.

- Euhm... Sirius est là ?

Il hésite, jette un coup d'oeil derrière lui et se recule un peu, pour parler avec les gars, mais sachant très bien qu'il faut que je les vire du dortoir, je fais un pas en avant. Après tout, avec mes escarpins, je suis plus grande que lui, autant en jouer, non ? Instinctivement, il recule, j'en profiter pour m'avancer davantage, regardant avec curiosité où je me trouver. C'est notre dortoir, en plus sombre, plus moche et plus bordélique.

- Dennell ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine de la merveilleuse douce délicieuse agréable et... - ahem - voix de Sirius et OH MAMA MIA! Garde les yeux ouverts, ne t'évanouis surtout pas ça risque de ne pas se reproduire tous les jours. Sirius Black me regarde, intrigué, vêtu uniquement de son jean. Son torse magnifique est offert à ma vue, et je ne me gêne pas pour le mater ; presque sûre que c'est mon jour de chance. L'avantage, c'est que j'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps que je parviens à ne pas être idiote et à me rappeler de ma mission - sauf que cette fois j'ai VRAIMENT envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, bon sang, que les autres dégagent ! - ; aussi, je m'approche de lui, souriant béatement, et en minaudant.

- J'voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider avec la métamorphose, si ça te gêne pas.

Puis, me rappelant du plan de départ et déglutissant afin de ne pas répandre ma muqueuse buccale partout, je papillonnais des cils, un air faussement désespéré sur le visage.

- En fait, non, il FAUT que tu m'aides, absolument, sinon je sais pas comment je vais faire. J'aurais bien demandé à Remus, mais il est occupé, et James... aussi, et je pense que tu ferais un prof génial, alors je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux...

Pas tout non plus, mais si il faut passer sous le bureau, c'est pas moi qui vais dire non, hein. Il est tellement beau...  
Je vois Potter lever les yeux au ciel et Remus m'adresser une grimace - il n'est pas encore au courant que je fais tout ça pour lui, mais il a intérêt à m'aider, sinon je... je suis actuellement incapable de trouver une menace efficace en ayant le torse nu de l'homme de vie sous les yeux, mais ça viendra plus tard. Pettigrew, lui, m'aide depuis le début sans s'en rendre compte. Il étouffe un petit rire moqueur que je feins de ne pas entendre, donne une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius et ouvre la porte.

Voyant que je le matte sans honte, Sirius fait de même, me regardant de haut en bas, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Je vais faire de l'apoplexie, même si je sais plus ce que c'est. Il se redresse et adresse une moue désolée à Potter, qui se renfrogne encore plus et se lève, énervé.

- Désolé les gars, il faut du calme pour étudier.

C'est une fois qu'ils sont tous les trois sortis que je me rend compte que mes deux premières étapes sont passées. La première étape de la mission ; ainsi que la première étape dans la réalisation de mon rêve : me rapprocher de Sirius Black. Normalement, il va se relever lentement, me regarder droit dans les yeux avec un sourire énigmatique, s'approcher doucement de moi, se pencher sensuellement, et m'embrasser. Et en effet, il vient de se relever, et il s'approche de moi, mais pas forcément si lentement. Il me regarde toujours, aussi, avec ce sourire ; et je lui en renvoies un éblouissant.

- Merci, c'est vraiment adorable ; je souffle, hypnotisée par ses prunelles grises.

Il hausse les épaules et se rapproche de moi, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mon sang espagnol a déjà fait cinq tour ; je me jette sur lui et je l'embrasse.

* * *

_et voilàààà :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez aimer ; je suis désolée encore une fois du retard, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en trois fois, soit j'avais pas les idées, soit j'avais pas le temps :(  
_

_Du coup il est un peu plus léger que les autres - plus débile, aussi - et on fait un petit bond avec les couples. Par ailleurs, le prochain chapitre sera écrit du PDV de James, et pas de Lily, je sais pas encore si je fais un PDV Lily après, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
_

_Et sinon pour la musique, je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que je mets du Deep Purple, mais bon, j'suis dans ma période, j'adoooore ce groupe ;)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Voici donc le pdv de James, je ne pense pas en refaire, enfin, qui sait (a)._

_Un grand merci à Aurore pour ta review, aussi :)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII ; worship  
**_THE CURE ; boys don't cry (*)  
_

Vous savez, dans la vie, je suis un plutôt bon acteur. Quand je me fais rembarrer par Lily Evans et que je souris, je fais croire à tout le monde que tout va bien. Quand mon meilleur ami me lâche sans hésiter pour tirer son coup avec une fille qu'il aurait pu avoir n'importe quand, je fais croire à tout le monde que tout va bien. Quand mes parents sont en mission depuis deux semaines et que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je fais croire que tout va bien. Il n'y a que devant mes amis, que je retire ce masque d'indifférence et que je deviens de nouveau moi-même. J'avais vraiment besoin d'eux, aujourd'hui. Et Sirius en premier m'a lâché. Je comprends, dans un sens, moi aussi, ça m'aurait énervé de devoir remonter le moral de l'un des nôtres si il est au bord de la dépression. Quoi que, pas tant que ça, en fait. Je veux dire, les amis, c'est sacré. Remus l'a bien compris ; il est même allé jusqu'à annuler son rendez-vous avec Zooey pour moi, même si ça le faisait clairement chier.

- Eh, Peter, on se fait une partie, que je te mette encore ta raclée ?

Je lève les yeux brièvement vers Joan, une fille un peu bizarre, totalement bourrue, mais assez sympa quand on la connaît. Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas étrangler Rosalinda Dennell et Ashley Wixon, qui sont carrément deux grosses débiles collantes de son dortoir. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi Sirius a pris le risque de "s'amuser" avec l'une d'elle, parce qu'elle risque d'être sacrément lourde après, a vouloir sortir avec lui.

Peter me regarde, regarde Remus, puis hausse les épaules, voyant qu'on ne réagit pas. Il s'assoit en face d'elle. Les parties d'échecs entre eux deux ont toujours été assez amusantes, mais je n'ai pas le coeur à rire. Je regarde le seul ami qu'il me reste vraiment, espérant trouver du réconfort en lui... Bon, je suis définitivement seul, avec en objet de décoration un Remus lisant un livre. Je pousse un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel, cherchant une activité distrayante dans cette salle commune presque vide. Mes yeux passent sur les quelques gens présents, et s'attardent sur une magnifique chevelure auburn, que je déteste actuellement, puisqu'elle me cache le délicieux visage de la sublime Lily Evans. Cette fille me rend dingue, dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais dès qu'elle est dans les parages, je me sens obligé de faire un truc stupide. Je ne suis pas tellement étonné de la voir dans la salle commune actuellement ; après tout si elle n'est pas avec ses amis, elle est dans la bibliothèque. Elle se retourne en entendant les premiers éclats de pièces d'échec, puis sourit, amusée. Un délicieux frisson me chatouille le ventre quand nos yeux se croisent, mais je ne lui adresse qu'un petit sourire avant de détourner le regard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde mal, aujourd'hui.

Je pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux, reposant ma tête contre le haut du canapé dans l'optique de faire une petite sieste. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer qu'une main passe dans mes cheveux, me forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Finalement, je crois que je me suis rendormi. Enfin quoi, ma Lily qui passe sa main dans mes cheveux, ça n'arrive que dans mes rêves. Mais elle fronce les sourcils, et ce n'est pas une phrase sensuelle et aguichante qui sort de sa jolie bouche, comme dans mes songes habituels, mais une plus anodine et sur un ton commun, bien qu'un peu inquiet.

- Bah, ça va pas, Potter ?

Je cligne des yeux, avant de répondre. La réponse est, bien évidemment : non. Mais puisqu'elle est avec moi maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Sa main glisse de mes cheveux et elle s'assoit à côté de moi, me scrutant de façon un peu bizarre.

- ça va mieux, maintenant que t'es là.

Merde, LE truc que j'aurais du éviter de dire. Elle se recule, me toise, cette fois, et soupire.

- Plutôt pourri, comme réplique, t'es vraiment pas en forme. Allez, viens là.

Et elle m'attire dans ses bras. Oh, bon sang, je suis dans les bras de Lily Evans ! Et en plus, elle me caresse les cheveux. Ma tête est nichée entre son cou et son épaule, et je respire son doux parfum. Je suis bien, là ; comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'entends vaguement une fille demander à Remus si elle peut lui parler, je crois que c'est cette dinde de Wixon, mais je m'en fiche carrément. Je suis amoureux de Lily Evans.

* * *

Je déteste Lily Evans. Sirius me regarde, hébété, il n'a jamais paru aussi idiot, son fan club perdrait beaucoup de membres, à ce moment là.

- Merde, James... Elle s'est servie de moi pour parvenir à ses fins, tu te rends compte ? Je croyais que c'était juste une conne au physique avantageux, mais là... C'est moi qui fait ça, normalement !

Et je déteste Rosalinda Dennell par la même occasion. Et Sirius lui-même. Sans oublier Peter. Mais Remus... Bon, d'accord, il me l'avait dit, qu'il avait enfin eu le courage de faire sa demande à Zooey et que ça l'embêtait de devoir rester avec nous, et je l'ai un peu forcé, pour tout dire. Mais quand même, m'abandonner pour une fille, quoi ! Sirius regarde Rosalinda, et secoue la tête. SI j'ai bien compris, elle s'est barrée sans rien dire, hier, apparemment pressée de sortir du dortoir.

- Evans !

Elle se retourne, le visage impassible, presque sévère. Je réalise qu'elle me regardait comme ça aussi, hier, quand elle m'a prise dans ses bras et que j'ai failli mourir de bonheur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Dennell. Elles étaient en train de parler, toutes les deux, avant que je l'interpelle. Le brune me regarde, puis ses yeux se posent sur Sirius, qui fait demi-tour pour aller dans le dortoir, surement. Elle se mordille la lèvre, puis fait demi-tour sur ses hauts talons vertigineux, lissant d'une main sa jupe trop courte. Tant mieux, qu'elle se barre. Evans s'approche de moi et je remarque son air blasé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, c'est fini les Lily-Jolie ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres, et je plisse les yeux. Bon sang, cette fille a toujours été la plus juste du monde, comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Elle me déteste vraiment à ce point ? Je secoue la tête.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, okay ?

Ma voix gronde dans les basses, mais ça n'apporte qu'un léger rictus sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- C'est toi qui veut arrêter de jouer, Potter l'infatigable ?

Je m'énerve, et son air stoïque et froid m'échauffe encore plus.

- Tu sais rien de moi, Evans ! Tu t'es amusée hier, hein ? Tu pouvais pas savoir que j'allais pas bien, et que je voulais juste un peu de réconfort de la part de mes amis, il a fallu que tu fourres ton nez là où ça te regardais pas !

Je ne sais même pas si ma phrase veut dire quelque chose, je veux qu'elle culpabilise, c'est tout. Mais ça ne marche pas. Au contraire, un éclat de fureur brille dans ses prunelles émeraudes et son visage de poupée devient effrayant.

- Oh, parce que toi quand tu t'en prends à des gens qui t'ont rien fait, tu le sais, si ils vont bien ou pas ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle parle de ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Je réplique, acerbe ;

- C'est des blagues, que je fais, je joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, moi !

Elle éclate d'un rire jaune et me fusille du regard. Oui, je crois qu'elle me déteste vraiment.

- Des BLAGUES ? Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? Tu crois vraiment que Severus trouvait ça marrant de se faire enlever son caleçon devant tout le monde ? Qu'il a apprécié de découvrir le secret de Remus à cause d'une blague qui a mal tourné ? Dis moi, Potter, tu crois vraiment que tu joues pas avec les sentiments des gens quand tu t'AMUSES à les faire se sentir honteux, pitoyables, mal à l'aise ?!

Je me demande comme elle sait pour Remus, je sais qu'il s'entendent bien mais peut-être pas au point qu'il lui avoue. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, que je réplique déjà, jetant néanmoins un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un peut nous entendre. Les gens nous regardent nous disputer, de loin, mais personne n'ose intervenir. Ils ne comprennent surement pas pourquoi je me dispute avec elle, alors que j'étais fou amoureux il y a encore quelques minutes, avant que Sirius vienne tout me raconter, parce que Remus lui a dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Elle me broie le coeur, et elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

- C'était pas moi, pour le truc avec Remus.

- Qu'importe ! _hurle-t-elle._ Et moi, tes harcèlements, tu crois que ça me touche pas, que je trouve ça marrant, peut-être ? Alors tu vois, moi non plus j'en ai rien à faire de tes problèmes personnel, c'était juste une vengeance qui permettait à deux personnes d'être heureuses, et ça a marché. T'es pas content ? Y'a une psychologue scolaire, t'es pas obligée de plonger tout le monde dans tes problèmes juste parce que t'es Potter et que tu prends pour le nombril du monde.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, cette fois, qu'elle tourne les talons, à bout de nerf, me bousculant volontairement au passage ; alors que je reste bêtement dans mon coin, la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'énerve au point de la faire hurler. Mais d'habitude, je sais qu'elle a raison. Je remonte dans le dortoir, tandis que ses paroles se fraient peu à peu un passage dans mon cerveau.

Il reste trois semaines de cours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, et Sirius et moi venons de nous prendre la claque de notre vie ; pour le bonheur de Remus.

* * *

_(*) oui je sais, deux ans trop tôt, mais bon... ça correspondait avec la fin du chapitre (ahah)_

_Voilà, on passe aux choses sérieuses, du coup je zappe le PDV Lily et reviens à Rosa, je compte pas faire en détail les vacances d'été, mais la fic va être un peu moins marrante par la suite.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Trop dégoutée, j'avais commencé à écrire, et par une fausse manip, tout a été effacé ! *vasependredanscoin*_

_Bref, je recommence tout du début, ça peut pas faire de mal.  
_

_Ce chapitre concernera donc tout le mois de juillet et résumera aussi ce qu'il s'est passé du point de vue de Rosa, moins drôle que les chapitres précédents. Pour ceux qui à ce stade là se demandent pourquoi et comment ça va passer aussi vite, je réponds simplement : ne me haïssez pas (sivouplait?)  
_

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX ; blind and childish**_  
_

_AEROSMITH ; dream on  
_

Je pousse un soupir en posant un pied sur le quai. Retour à Londres, enfin. Je crois que les vacances ne me feront pas de mal, j'ai mal à la tête à force de réfléchir pour rien et de me faire des idées sur Sirius Black. Bon, d'accord, ça m'arrivait déjà avant, mais là... Là il me semble que ces histoires qui finissent bien avec un lui et moi qui formons un nous pourraient vraiment se réaliser.

Justjoan a dit que si entre nous ça c'était fait, je serais surement déjà célibataire à cette époque là. J'ai hésité entre lui faire un sourire reconnaissant et la frapper, mais le temps que je prenne ma décision -la frapper - elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

La vérité, c'est que tout est de ma faute. J'ai passé le meilleur moment de toute ma vie avec l'homme de ma vie ; mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'empresser d'aller voir comment ça se passait entre Zooey et Remus. Dans ma tête, il y avait plus de chances pour qu'eux deux sortent ensemble plutôt que Sirius m'avoue son amour pour moi. Ce n'est pas un sentimental, dirons nous. Je me suis retrouvée gênée, à ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. "merci, c'était cool, tu m'excuses mais en fait c'était juste une diversion, on se voit plus tard !" Non, ça le fait pas trop, hein. Du coup, je me suis rhabillée, j'ai hésité pendant une bonne minute, tandis qu'il me regardait, un peu surpris, puis j'ai choisi la méthode facile, que j'utilise toujours quand je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec quelqu'un. Je lui ai envoyé un sourire éclatant, puis je suis partie.

Par là suite, j'ai soulé le dortoir entier, Becky et mon cousin avec cette histoire, sans oser aller lui parler. Je n'avais jamais osé aller vers lui auparavant, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait après avoir couché avec lui ? En fait, c'était pire. Mais au moins, il avait conscience de mon existence.

J'ai senti quelques fois son regard sur moi, - il n'y avait plus qu'Ashley pour m'écouter dans ces moments là - mais il n'est pas venu me voir. Il a failli, une fois. Pendant que les septièmes années étaient en train de passer leurs ASPIC. Il a demandé à une fille dans la salle commune où j'étais ; et en fait je lui tournais le dos. Du coup, je me suis retournée, elle m'a indiquée, il m'a regardé, a plissé les yeux, et est parti. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendue compte que, étant donné que j'étais en train de masser un mec de septième année, mais sous sa chemise, il a pu croire ce qu'il voulait.

Depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser à ça, sans pouvoir me le sortir de la tête. Vivement que je revoie mon cousin, peut-être qu'il saura analyser les réactions masculines.

- Rosa !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que deux bras m'enserrent la taille et qu'une petite tête se niche contre mon épaule.

- Oh, querido...

Je serre mon petit frère dans mes bras, et je lui rend son câlin. Je l'inspecte discrètement : il a l'air nourri correctement, pas trop fatigué, et plutôt heureux de me voir. Conclusion : ça va plutôt bien. Je pousse un discret soupir de soulagement, notant avec étonnement que ma mère est là aussi - il faut croire qu'il a insisté pour venir, ce qui n'est peut-être pas si bon signe que ça, même s'il est évident qu'il m'adore, quoi qu'il en dise - ; mais en un sens ça me rassure, puisque je sais au moins qu'il n'a pas fugué pour venir ici.

* * *

_17 jours plus tard_ -

Je titube en me levant du Magicobus, mais arrive à saluer oralement les chauffeurs. Après tout, je commence à m'y habituer, maintenant. Et puis, mes sacs de courses compensent facilement ce malaise. Avec Ashley, Rebecca et d'autres filles, on a traîné dans le Londres moldu, histoire de découvrir les nouvelles tendances, et franchement, y'a pas à dire, c'est tellement plus seyant que les vêtements sorciers... Je suis carrément satisfaite de mes achats, je sens que je vais faire fureur en Espagne, où je pourrais essayer d'oublier Sirius dans les bras d'un bel inconnu - même si je le quitterais pour redevenir folle amoureuse de Black, mais comprenez- moi, c'est pas toujours évident d'être moi.

Je m'arrête en voyant un mec venir vers moi, alors que je voulais tourner dans ma rue. Enfin, il y a des barrières qui bloquent l'accès, ce qui m'étonne, c'est pas vraiment la rue pour un festival ou quoi que ce soit, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien s'y passer ? Je pense à un film, aussi, ça serait tellement classe de voir sa maison passer à la télé...

- Désolé, mademoiselle, vous pouvez pas passer, il va falloir faire un détour.

Je fronce les sourcils, et plisse les yeux, hébétée.

- Bah oui mais comment je fais, moi ? J'habite dans cette rue, pas dans une autre...

Il paraît à son tour embarrassé, regarde derrière lui, puis reporte son attention sur moi, sortant un papier de sa poche. Je vois qu'il a noté le nom de tous les voisins, en ayant noté quelques petites choses dessous.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

J'ai envie de répondre "Gertrude Smith" juste pour le faire chier - non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! J'habite ici depuis que je suis née, c'est lui qui devrait me demander l'autorisation de passer, pas l'inverse ! - mais me contente de lui répondre, non sans un petit soupir exaspéré. Il faut dire que mes sac de course commencent à me tirer sur les bras.

- Rosalinda Dennell.

Son regard se pose vivement sur moi, et il me dévisage, troublé, une expression indéchiffrable et une lueur étrange au fond de ses yeux. Il se détourne un peu trop rapidement de moi et me fait signe de le suivre ; je le pardonne. Il a l'air d'un jeune stagiaire, ou un assistant, il doit pas bien connaître les ficelles du métier ou...

...

Attendez, je rêve ? Enfin, non, je cauchemarde, plutôt. C'est vrai, ça peut arriver aux autres, à la limite, mais pas à moi. C'est la première fois que je la vois. J'en avais entendu parler, je l'avais entra-perçue sur quelques journaux ouverts, mais j'avais détourné les yeux. Il m'en faut déjà peu pour me sentir mal, j'ai jamais eu le courage de la regarder vraiment. C'était inesthétique, de toutes façons. La marque des ténèbres. Elle porte bien son nom. Déjà, parce qu'elle est sombre et glauque ; mais surtout parce qu'elle dégage un halo de terreur un peu furieuse, complètement folle, qui vous glace jusqu'au sang. Je perçois à peine les gens s'écarter sur mon passage, je ne vois pas deux balourds venir m'encadrer en me fixant attentivement. Mes bras sont soudainement libérés d'un poids, et je réalise que j'ai lâché mes sacs. Je n'ose même pas soupirer de soulagement en voyant le dos de ma mère. Je sais que c'est elle, parce que récemment, elle a changé de coupe de cheveux, et que c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé les shampoing. Comme ça, elle a les cheveux brillants, et c'est pas mal, aussi, parce qu'en plus, ça change de la maman-de-papa, une remise en main, si vous voulez, ça lui va plutôt bien, c'est même moi qui l'ai encouragée à la faire, et puis ça réhausse son teint, c'est plutôt pas mal... Quelqu'un lui fait un signe, et elle se tourne vers moi. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais rigolé, je me serais moquée d'elle, parce que c'est ma mère, je peux me le permettre, après tout, et puis il faut avouer que là elle a vraiment une tronche flippante. Mais il ne lui est rien arrivé. Elle a su se sortir de la maison, pendant que la marque était apposée, et personne n'est blessé. N'est-ce pas ? Allez, arrête de pleurer, madre, tout va bien. Elle s'approche de moi, titubante, encore sous le choc, et je sais que je devrais la prendre dans mes bras, mais une sonnette d'alarme m'abrutit depuis que j'ai vu la marque. Je n'essaie pas de la rassurer. Sur le moment, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je jette un coup d'oeil paniqué autour de moi, puis m'approche d'elle et la secoue.

- Rosa...

Sa voix est tremblante, elle a mal, ça se voit dans ses yeux, peut-être qu'ils l'ont torturée, je sais pas, mais on s'en fout totalement, pour le moment, j'ai même pas envie qu'elle me dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma voix, en réponse à la sienne, est agressive, sèche, tranchante ; et je sais que c'est surement la première fois que je parle comme ça à qui que ce soit, mais je m'en fiche totalement aussi.

- Donde esta Evandro ?

Une peur lancinante me déchire les entrailles ; mais il doit être proche, pas loin, Evan n'est jamais loin, même quand je suis en Écosse et que lui reste ici, il est toujours là, quelque part, dans un miroir, dans une écriture enfantine et maladroite fraichement arrivée. Elle recommence à pleurer, et c'est un mec en costume d'auror qui se charge de me prévenir. Ma maison a été attaquée, parce que nous sommes de sang pur, bien que plutôt mêlé, ne faisant pas trop de différences ; et que mon père a refusé toute alliance avec un sang pur avec qui il travaille. "Ils" ne savaient pas qu'il avait déménagé, c'est surement pour ça qu'"ils" sont venus ici pour attaquer, et si ma mère a réagit, mon frère ne connaissait pas assez la magie et était trop loin d'elle, malheureusement, et il est désolé de devoir m'annoncer...

Je sens deux bras m'enserrer tandis que je vois deux autres paires de bras sortir un corps recouvert d'un drap sombre de la maison. Il n'y a plus de visages, désormais. Plus que des mains, des bouches qui supplient, mes ongles qui griffent, et un cri qui résonnent dans la rue morbide.

Mon cri.

* * *

_« Lily, _

_Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi c'est à toi que ces mots sont adressés. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, c'est certain, et Ashley et les autres filles que tu n'apprécies pas savent déjà, c'est sûr, mais j'avais besoin de t'écrire.  
_

_Pardon pour les tâches d'eau, oui, ce sont des larmes, j'espère que tu réussiras quand même à lire.  
_

_Peut-être l'as-tu déjà lu dans le journal, mais mon frère est mort. Il a été tué par ces fichus mangemorts, en guise d'avertissement à mon père. En parlant de lui, il a changé de métier. Ou plutôt, non. Il ne fait plus rien maintenant, encore sous le choc, il vient nous voir de plus en plus souvent ; mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. C'est mal, je sais ; c'est faible, même. Mais c'est plus facile pour moi de détester quelqu'un qui est à ma portée.  
_

_Je suis actuellement en Espagne. Il fait beau, il fait chaud, il y a des tas de beaux mecs et de la joie partout, mais ça ne m'atteint même pas. Je refuse de quitter mon cousin, Esteban, je ne sais pas si je t'en ai déjà parlé ; il essaie de me faire sourire, mais j'y arrive pas.  
_

_Evandro, c'était mon bébé, plus que mon petit frère. Je me suis tout le temps occupée de lui, quand nos parents étaient pas là. Ce qui arrivait souvent, quand on était plus petits. Il aurait du rentrer à Poudlard cette année. Je bois des dizaines de potions pour ne pas craquer, ma mère avait voulu me faire faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste, mais mon père a décrété que je serais mieux en Espagne, et il avait raison. Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, mais ça tourne en rond dans ma tête. Moi qui suis censée avoir la tête vide et savoir détendre tout le monde, je me retrouve exactement dans la situation contraire.  
_

_Je voulais juste que tu saches que même si on se voit pas des vacances, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir été là lors du divorce de mes parents ; même si cette douleur là me semble infime, désormais. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, ma Lily-Jolie.  
_

_Et je suis désolée si ma lettre t'embête, te plombe le moral ou quoi que ce soit, j'avais juste besoin de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas déjà. C'est égoïste de ma part, je sais, mais j'ai du mal à prendre sur moi. Je me sens déjà trop responsable de la mort d'Evandro... Ce jour-là, je suis partie de la maison sans lui, parce qu'il voulait pas venir faire les boutiques, alors il a fait semblant de dormir quand je suis montée voir si il était prêt ; et sachant comme il déteste ça, je n'ai pas insisté.  
_

_C'est horrible, je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans une glace ; heureusement que c'est l'été, je peux mettre des lunettes de soleil.  
_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi,  
_

_Besos,  
Rosalinda. »  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis assez désolée du retard, surtout que j'avais pleins d'idées, j'aurais dû continuer sur ma lancée, mais au final je suis partie sur d'autres projets - qui ne sont même pas écrits, en fait - _

_Bref, voilà le dixième chapitre! Eh oui, déjà, j'suis hyper fière!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X ; Light my fire**

_THE DOORS ; Hello, I love you_

_« Chère Miss Evans ; vous êtes conviée à l'anniversaire de Mr James Potter qui se déroulera du 14 au 16 août. [...]_

_PS ; Lily, je ne t'en veux plus. Viens, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais qu'on parle vraiment tous les deux. »_

Je pousse un soupir, décachetant la deuxième lettre. Ils semblerait qu'elles soient toutes les deux arrivées pendant mon absence, quand j'étais chez Laine, du coup je n'ai pas pu les voir. La deuxième est de Rosalinda. Je l'avais prévenue que je ne pourrais pas répondre, j'espère que cette fois, ce n'est pas aussi grave que lors du mois de juillet. J'en frissonne encore. Son frère, je ne le connaissais pas. Je l'avais vu une fois en vrai, seulement, il avait cet air fatigué qui disparaissait pour paraître enjoué, il était assez lunatique, comme sa soeur. Je le voyais tous les jours depuis la première année, sans vraiment lui avoir prêté attention. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une photo sur la table de chevet de Rosa, qui avait le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, et donc on n'y prêtait pas énormément d'attention.

Si Petunia mourrait, je sais que j'en serais chamboulée. Pourtant, ce qui nous uni n'a absolument rien à voir avec la complicité qu'il y avait entre Evandro et Rosalinda. Je me mords la lèvre, me rappelant de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu ; à la gare, quand il se jetait dans les bras de sa soeur ; et son sourire épanoui, à elle, qui oubliait instantanément toutes ses questions sans réponses à propos de Black.

Je soupire, puis ouvre la lettre. Je suis surprise de voir qu'il n'y a que une seule ligne.

_« Lily, viens à l'anniv de Potter, s'il te plaît ; Rosa._ »

J'ai beau lui avoir proposé plusieurs fois, on a pas réussi à se voir des vacances, toutes les deux. Au début, parce qu'elle voulait pas. Elle passait ses journées entières enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Ensuite, parce que c'est moi qui suis partie en vacances. Je rentre tout juste d'une semaine de vacances avec Laine, et je doute que Laine soit invitée à l'anniversaire de Potter ; ils n'ont jamais été amis, et l'animosité qu'elle porte à Black les agace. Je soupire, avant de descendre demander l'autorisation à mes parents, espérant que ma chère et tendre soeur n'y mette pas son grain de sel. Parce que, en effet, une soirée chez les Potter risque d'être alcoolisée et assez mouvementée, c'est surement pour ça que ça dure deux jours : avec les maraudeurs, on n'est pas couchés.

* * *

Je respire un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Je me suis mieux habillée que d'habitude, ayant sorti une robe de soirée assez courte et assez décollette tout en restant "correcte". Elle m'arrive à mi-cuisses, et est assez simple, dans des tons bruns clairs. J'ai pris une veste, quand même, on ne sait jamais. Comme chaussures, j'ai des pieds-nus avec un petit talon ; je sais déjà que je vais quand même avoir mal au pied, mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Rosa. Le maquillage n'a pas été non plus une partie de plaisir. A Poudlard, il m'arrive de mettre du mascara, mais c'est tout. En voyant Rosa et Ashley se maquiller en cinq minutes tout en discutant, je pensais que ça serait assez rapide. Et bah... j'ai fini par abandonner l'eye-liner pour uniquement mettre différents fards, assez foncé jusqu'au plus clair.

Potter avait noté de ne rien apporter d'autre que soi, mais je me voyais mal arriver sans cadeau et me diriger directement vers le buffet. Je me suis demandée où on dormirait, parce que ça m'étonnait qu'il puisse coucher tout le monde ; mais en voyant le manoir, je me dis qu'en effet, ça doit pas être compliqué de trouver de la place.

J'attends donc devant cette porte, assaillie de mille doutes inutiles, quand elle s'ouvre enfin, laissant place à une belle femme assez sophistiquée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'imagine à ses cheveux noir ébène qu'il s'agit de la mère Potter. Bordel - excusez mon langage - il organise une beuverie en présence de ses parents ? Elle s'efface immédiatement pour me laisser passer, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

- Bienvenue ! Tu es ?

- Bonjour, madame, euh... Lily Evans.

Elle se tourne pour crier mon prénom vers la maison, et je reste tétanisée un instant, me sentant rougir. Potter-fils débarque, et je baisse les yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Bon sang, qu'il se tienne devant sa mère. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et j'ai déjà envie de le baffer. Je serre les dents, souris faussement, me concentrant sur l'image de Rosalinda.

- Oh, t'es venue!

- Euh... ouais.

Je retiens de justesse le "mais c'est pas pour toi" qui menace de s'échapper de mes lèvres et lui donne son cadeau, qu'il regarde, éberlué ; avant de se ressaisir lorsque sa mère - je crois ? - lui passe devant en riant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Il me sourit.

- Viens!

Crétin. Je lui emboîte le pas tout de même, assez surprise de voir qu'il me considère de la même façon qu'avant notre "mise au point". Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou pas. C'est vrai qu'au final, sa colère m'avait un peu mise mal à l'aise, mais j'avais enfin la paix. Il me conduit jusqu'au salon, où sont affalés les Maraudeurs et Joanna. J'imagine que Potter a invité tous les gryffondors de notre année. J'ai le droit à une remarque flatteuse de Black, qui se fait frapper par Potter - malheur, il m'a vraiment pardonnée, alors. Je m'assois à côté de Joan, qui se décale un peu pour me laisser de la place. Un doute m'assaillit soudain ; ils sont au courant pour Rosalinda ?

- Eh, Joan... Tu, ... enfin, tu sais, pour Rosa ? Son frère ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement pas au courant. Black se penche pour me regarder, étonné ; tandis que Potter détourne la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Son frère, c'est le petit marrant qu'on a vu une fois à Pré-au-Lard, non ?

Je regarde Black qui vient de poser la question, et sens ma mâchoire se crisper. Bien sûr, tout aurait été tellement plus simple, autrement. Je croise le regard de l'échevelé qui hoche la tête, comme pour me dire qu'il est au courant, lui. Pourquoi il s'est pas chargé d'en parler à son meilleur pote, alors ? Je prends une inspiration, et détourne la tête, gênée de commencer la soirée de cette façon.

- Euh... Il a été tué il y a quelques semaines... Je sais que ça pourri le début de soirée, mais vaut mieux que personne fasse de gaffe, quoi.

Seul Lupin et Potter continuent de me regarder de façon à peu près normale. Lupin, parce qu'il ne montre pas facilement ce qu'il ressent. Il a les sourcils froncés, mais c'est tout. La plus choquée, c'est Joan, qui garde la bouche ouverte, puis regarde ses genoux, pensant à je ne sais trop quoi. La femme Potter qui m'a ouvert tout à l'heure arrive alors, ayant entendu la conversation.

- Dennell, c'est ça ?

J'hoche la tête, admirant sa façon de se mouvoir d'un pas si léger, contrastant assez avec l'ambiance que je viens de mettre dans la pièce.

- Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais invitée, James.

Ledit James jette un coup d'oeil à Black, et un sourire fugace passe sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne relève la tête vers la femme.

- Désolé, maman, je pensais qu'ils seraient au courant.

Donc, déjà, c'est bien sa mère. Ensuite, les journaux ont du en parler. Comme je n'ai accès qu'aux journaux moldus - et que les informations en général me soûlent un peu - je ne l'avais pas vu, mais c'est vrai que, étant donné que cet espèce de fou furieux veut tuer tous les sang-de-bourbe, ça doit être un minimum dans les journaux. La sonnette retentit de nouveau, et madame Potter s'en va faire son rôle d'hôte.

* * *

La maison de James est immense. Et trop cool, aussi. Sérieusement, il y a tout ici. Et puis, avec les gens dans cette maison, c'est encore plus cool. J'observe du coin de l'oeil Zooey et Remus roucouler, esquissant un sourire. L'alcool les libère, eux qui sont d'habitude si discrets, ils s'embrassent sans crainte, oubliant Ashley, qui ne leur a jeté qu'un regard peiné depuis le début de la soirée.

- Trop marrant, Justjoan se tape mon cousin.

Je pouffe. Rosa se laisse tomber à côté de moi, ôtant ses échasses qui lui servent de chaussure pour les plonger comme moi dans la piscine. Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai failli lui sauter dessus. Ashley a été plus rapide que moi, mais on n'a pas osé lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle avait l'air bien ; toute bronzée, revenue d'Espagne, aussi maquillée et aussi bien habillée que d'habitude. Elle est venue avec son cousin, par contre, dont elle nous avait déjà parlé souvent. Plutôt mignon, je dois l'avouer. Il parle l'anglais à moitié, avec un accent mignon. Dès qu'il est arrivé, Joan lui a demandé si il était aussi taré que sa cousine. Elle sait engager les conversations, dirons nous.

- Va falloir que tu sois gentille avec elle, tu crois ?

Je la taquine, et elle éclate d'un rire qui me fait grimacer. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas vue, cette grimace. Bon sang, non, Rosa ne va pas bien. Elle a toujours eu un rire assez grave, chaud, bien qu'un peu forcé. Pas un cri hystérique et totalement faux comme là. Je crois qu'elle s'en rend compte, parce qu'elle s'arrête brutalement. Pour faire diversion, je l'attrape par l'épaule et danse plus ou moins ; enfin, autant qu'on peut en étant assise. Je commence à chantonner, et elle me rejoint ; peu importe si on fait fuir tout le monde. Il y a pas mal de gens, à cette soirée ; la plupart sont de gryffondor, de n'importe quelle année, mais il y a aussi quelques Poufsouffles, et des Serdaigles. Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi, et je suis surprise de voir Potter. Il n'était pas venu me voir la soirée ; après avoir vu mon air furibond lorsqu'il m'avait coincée pour me plaquer un baiser sur la joue après avoir déballé mon cadeau. Il est en tailleur à côté de nous, et je vois à sa lueur espiègle qu'il va me forcer à faire un truc que je n'aime pas.

- Tu sais, Lily-Jolie, c'est mon anniv...

- eeeeeh! Moi aussi, je l'appelle Lily-Jolie, tu le savais ?

Je regarde les grands yeux innocents de Rosa, qui le regarde, penchée vers la piscine. Elle va tomber, si elle se penche encore. Et si c'était ça, le plan de Potter ? Me faire tomber à l'eau ? Je tourne la tête vers lui, suspicieuse, mais il semble chercher quelqu'un du regard ; qu'il trouve, puisqu'il se met à faire des signes. Je regarde de nouveau Rosa, qui s'est reculée, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'elle a trop bu, ou qu'elle a voulu l'empêcher de m'embêter.

- Eh, Rosa ! Viens voir !

Je me tourne pour voir Black, un sourire aux lèvres, qui la juge du regard, mais est déjà appréciateur. Je lui adresse une grimace qui le fait rire, et il me renvoie un clin d'oeil, censé me rassurer qu'il contrôle la situation. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Potter, qui me sourit d'un air vainqueur, et remonte ses lunettes dans ses cheveux. Crotte, il a vraiment des beaux yeux, en fait. J'hausse les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer. Plus vite il aura fini, mieux ça sera.

- Je disais, comme c'est mon anniversaire, je suis obligé d'être heureux tout le temps ; et du coup...

- Non.

Il me regarde, étonné, puis fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi, non ?

- Je vais pas sortir avec toi pendant deux jours.

A mon tour d'être surprise, il s'esclaffe. Je le regarde, suspicieuse, mais ne retient pas un sourire amusé, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas revenu à la charge.

- Non, sérieusement, Lily. Juste une danse. S'il te plaît.

J'observe mes pieds jouer dans l'eau, réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'il me lâchera la grappe, après ? Je sens son regard sur moi, et soupire.

- J'ai les pieds mouillés.

- Je m'en fiche, tu sais.

Je le regarde, surprise. Il l'a dit avec une telle ferveur qu'on dirait que je viens de lui annoncer que je prends du polynectar tous les jours et qu'en fait je suis un viel homme, et qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait quand même. Bon peut-être pas à ce point, mais c'est l'idée. Je me mords les lèvres, puis finis par me lever, le laissant gagner pour cette fois.


	11. Chapter 11

_voilà le onzième chapitre, la barre des trente reviews a été dépassée, merci beaucoup à vous ! Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, et je ne suis pas satisfaite, donc je m'excuse d'avance..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI ; you're the stranger in the mirror**

_QUEEN ; It's late_**  
**

- Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais ? Je risque de m'emmerder comme un rat mort, parce que je connais personne et que je parle pas aussi bien que je comprends l'anglais.

Je lui fais un tape sur le bras. Au pire, il parlera avec moi, alors que je verrais Sirius emballer une nana quelconque. Esteban a un fort accent lorsqu'il parle anglais. Normal, il vient pas souvent à la maison, ces derniers temps. Il y reste en ce moment, parce que j'ai peur d'affronter la chambre vide d'Evandro, et après je repartirais à Poudlard, histoire de pas rester tout le temps toute seule. Ma gorge se serre, mais j'y suis habituée maintenant. Je sais que à la rentrée, la répartition, ça sera horrible, parce qu'Evan aurait du être dans les futurs premières années. Si j'y retourne, c'est parce que ma mère m'y oblige. J'ai jamais été très forte en cours, je pensais ouvrir ma boutique de massage dans le chemin de traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard après cet été, après avoir bossé pour pouvoir acheter une petite boutique ; mais tant pis, ça attendra l'an prochain.

- C'est là ?

J'hausse les épaules. La baraque qui nous fait face me fait flipper. Je trottine derrière Esteban, sortant mon miroir de poche afin de vérifier mon maquillage. C'est pas parce que je suis en deuil que je peux me permettre de sortir avec les yeux tout rouges et tout gonflés. Mais ça va, j'ai mis plus de fard à paupière et de fond de teint que d'habitude, ça passe. Mon cousin sonne, et une femme, que j'ai déjà vu durant ces derniers mois, ouvre en souriant. Sans que je dise quoi que ce soit, elle hurle mon prénom et mon nom, et nous invite à rentrer.

* * *

- Bordel, regarde ça !

Je m'arrache de l'étreinte de Sirius pour fixer, avec des yeux ronds, les deux silhouettes qui commencent à danser sur la piste. Il pousse un soupir et se redresse lentement, visiblement déçu que je change de sujet comme ça alors qu'i peine deux secondes, je vivais l'un des moments les plus beaux de ma vie. Ce mec me rend instable, il y a comme une sorte de malaise qui me pousse à regarder aux alentours. Peut-être que c'est parce que, tout ma vie - ou presque -, j'ai pensé à la gloire et la fierté que m'apporterais le fait de sortir avec lui. La mort d'Evandro a un peu trop joué dans mes sentiments. Je me rend compte que je serais prête à donner Sirius sans hésiter si ça pouvait faire revenir mon petit frère. Peut-être qu'au final, je ne l'aime pas autant que je le prétends.

- Bah, c'est juste James et Lily qui dansent ensemble, tu sais...

Je ris un peu, mon rire forcé qui a inquiété Lily, tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je me recale contre lui, sans les quitter des yeux. Il trace doucement des cercles sur mon épaule avec son pouce, visiblement agacé de ne pas avoir toute mon attention. Je me tourne vers lui, m'arrachant à cette vision surréaliste, et je l'embrasse doucement. Mais ma douceur, il en veut pas. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, se fait plus insistant, plus pressant, et je comprends. Il finit par se lever, me tendre la main, et me souffler :

- Viens.

Et je le suis, adressant un clin d'oeil à Lily au passage, qui danse toujours avec Potter, et ça semble bien se passer, à priori. Enfin, Lily est assez lunatique et Potter totalement imprévisible, donc on sait jamais, ça peut exploser à tout moment. Mon regard se porte alors sur un autre couple, et je m'arrête devant eux, un rire méprisant s'échappant de mes lèvres.

- Joan, ma douce et tendre, comment tu peux me tromper avec mon propre cousin ?

Elle m'adresse un regard dépité habituel - bovin, disons le clairement - tandis que Esteban secoue la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le coup de l'alcool, Dennell, d'accord ? Allez, va te repoudrer le nez, pétasse.

Je fais semblant de m'offusquer, lâchant la main de Sirius et m'approchant d'eux.

- Mais tu sais que si vous sortez ensemble on sera cousines, ma mocheté ?

Meeeerde, sérieusement ? Elle rougit. Justjoan, ma grosse vache adorée, rougit ; tout ça parce que j'ai dis "sortir ensemble". Et Esteban passe un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui, et se penche vers moi.

- Pour le moment, y'a rien de concret, mais habitue toi à l'idée, okay ?

Je lui envoie une pichenette sur le bout du nez, qu'il ne cherche même pas à éviter. Justjoan reprend contenance - meeerde, encore une fois ! Elle a déjà vu Sirius torse nu à un entraînement de quidditch ; oui, j'ai essayé de l'étriper parce qu'elle faisait exprès de me rendre jalouse ; sans que ça lui fasse rien, et là, devant mon cousin qui la serre un peu contre lui, elle devient toute chose ?! Un des moments à lui ressortir, obligatoirement. Je la regarde, amusée, moqueuse, mais elle m'envoie de nouveau un regard blasé.

- Ton prince charmant s'est tiré.

Je me retourne et remarque qu'en effet, Sirius vient de partir. Je le regarde se diriger vers Peter, et me tourne de nouveau vers mon cousin et Justjoan, rassurée qu'il n'aille pas voir une autre fille.

- Eh oh ! Je l'ai attendu toute ma vie, presque, qu'il me remarque, alors c'est à lui d'attendre, maintenant !

Je leur envoie un clin d'oeil et m'assoie entre eux, avant de commencer à parler avec Esteban de Justjoan, en espagnol, pour qu'elle capte que son prénom, juste histoire de la faire bien chier.

* * *

Je suis réveillée par un hurlement, et mon cerveau tambourine douloureusement dans mon crâne. Un grognement sur la droite me confirme que ce cri n'était pas rêvé, et je me redresse. Je souris un instant en découvrant que je suis dans un lit, qu'on est que deux dans la chambre, que j'ai passé la nuit - merveilleuse - avec Sirius Black, et que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit. J'avais doublé ma dose de potion sans rêve, c'est peut-être pour ça. Je pousse un soupir, et passe la main dans mes cheveux, cherchant mes affaires, histoire d'aller me refaire une beauté. Hors de question que Sirius me voit avec la tête de déterrée du matin.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, finement prête, il n'est plus là. Déçue, je me dirige dans le couloir, essayant de me rappeler par où on est passé hier, histoire de de me repérer. Quand j'arrive enfin dans le salon, Sirius est là, à bavasser tranquillement avec Lily, chacun tenant une tasse dans les mains. Je grommelle un bonjour avant de me laisser tomber lourdement dans le canapé et ferme les yeux, la tête encore lourde de fatigue.

- C'est qui qu'a crié, au fait ? je marmonne.

J'ouvre un oeil, avant de voir Lily qui rougit ; ce qui me fait ouvrir les deux yeux et me redresser. Elle me regarde et tente un sourire angélique, mais je la fixe, narquoise, et elle laisse tomber, tandis que Sirius se marre doucement à côté.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! C'était moi, j'me suis réveillée dans les bras de Potter, ça m'a fait un choc.

Sur le coup, je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive. Sirius rigole encore plus - eh, mais j'suis en train de crever, là ! - avant de me tapoter le dos et de m'attirer dans ses bras. J'oublie un instant pourquoi je m'étouffais, puis me ressaisis.

- Oui, j'imagine ! Comment t'as atterri là ?

- Euh...

Elle réfléchit, puis hausse les épaules. Traduction : on était tous morts hier, alors va pas chercher à comprendre. Pour ma part, je me suis cassé la gueule de mes hauts talons, chose qui m'était pas arrivé depuis mes treize ans. Je crois que j'ai embrassé Ashley, aussi. Mais pas de mon propre gré, hein. Lily soupire.

- Comment on va tenir, ce soir ?

Je crois que c'est ce qu'on se demande tous...


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII ; sweet dreams are made of this**

_PROCOL HARUM ; a whiter shade of pale_**  
**

Je me tourne sur le côté, enfonçant mon nez sur une surface inconnue, lisse, douce, mais dure ; ce n'est pas mon oreiller, ça. Péniblement, j'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil filtre à travers les rideaux, qui sont mal fermés, et je me demande pourquoi ça m'a pas réveillée plus tôt. J'ai toujours été une grosse dormeuse, mais quand même... Je me tourne pour identifier le truc sur lequel ma tête reposait tout à l'heure, et découvre Potter endormi à côté de moi. Je sursaute et ne peux retenir un hurlement de terreur, qui fait sursauter à leur tour tous les gens présents dans la pièce, ce qui a comme effet de me calmer. J'ai cru qu'un de mes pires cauchemars était arrivé et que je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Potter, toute seule ; mais c'est bon, il y a d'autres gens... que, pour le coup, j'ai réveillé.

- Mince, désolée tout le monde, fausse alerte, rendormez vous !

Honteuse, je me lève en m'efforçant de ne croiser le regard de personne, marmonnant des "pardon, excuse moi, oups, désolée, attention les cheveux, bonjour, rendors toi, pardon, excusez moi...". Le couloir m'apparaît comme une sorte de libération. Je pousse un gros soupir, avant de descendre dans le salon, où je me retrouve toute seule. Je décide de m'affaler sur le canapé, étonnamment squatté par personne, pour pouvoir finir ma nuit. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude des dortoirs, pour moi, rien ne vaut une bonne petite sieste tranquille.

Dommage pour aujourd'hui, je me dis alors en sentant un poids sur mon ventre. En rouvrant les yeux, je vois Sirius Black et son sourire de gamin, qui vient tout simplement de me sauter sur le bide comme un sauvage. J'ai à peine le temps d'émettre un "arglfukdégage" qu'il commence tout de suite à parler, avec un entrain déstabilisant. Il est jamais fatigué, ce gars, ou quoi ?

- C'est toi qu'as crié ?

Je fronce le nez, mal à l'aise. Bordel, il a dormi dans une chambre de l'autre côté de la maison, et il m'a quand même entendue. Enfin, je crois, en fait j'en sais rien, il est parti de son côté avec Rosa, alors comme je sais que c'est sûrement pas pour jouer à la dînette, je les ai pas suivis. Je marmonne dans ma barbe, tandis qu'il se relève pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Tu lui as fait un beau cadeau ; il enchaîne.

Je le regarde, puis fronce les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il hausse les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bah, de James. Tu sais, il a beau vivre dans un château, il reste quand même le genre de type qui se contente de pas grand chose ; alors le fait que t'aies été cool avec lui durant toute la soirée, ça compte énormément pour lui.

J'hoche la tête, surprise. C'est vrai que la soirée d'hier s'est plutôt bien passée. On a dansé sans problèmes, même si j'étais un peu gênée au début ; et après on a discuté quelques fois, tout en allant voir d'autres gens quand on le voulait. Il a pas cherché à tout prix à vouloir passer la nuit avec moi. Faut dire qu'à 17 ans, c'est clair qu'il est temps pour lui qu'il devienne un peu plus mature.

Je souris à Sirius. Lui et moi, on a été amis, avant, il y a longtemps. Durant nos deux premières années, surtout. Quand ça a commencé à aller de moins en moins bien chez lui, il s'est plutôt confié à James ; et comme les deux commençaient à se prendre pour le trou du cul du monde, ça m'a vite lassée et j'ai arrêté de venir vers lui. Mais même depuis que Potter est hyper-lourd avec moi, nos rapports ont réussi à rester cordiaux ; même si des fois il me fait vraiment péter des câbles. Laine n'a pas toujours tort, il est lourd, des fois. Et puis il a une façon de traiter les filles un peu trop spéciale à mon goût.

* * *

C'est quand Rosa me demande comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans les bras de Potter que je me pose réellement la question. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de boire beaucoup, contrairement à Rosa qui a empilé pas mal. J'ai d'ailleurs cru que Sirius en avait marre de lui courir après, puisqu'il est venu se taper la discute pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant qu'on soit obligé d'aller chercher Esteban pour s'occuper de Rosa. Elle s'était mise à parler en espagnol et à rire toute seule, sans qu'on comprenne ce que ça voulait dire.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Elle s'est douchée et maquillée, et semble ne pas avoir subi les effets de l'alcool. Elle se tourne soudainement vers moi, l'air déterminée et légèrement conspiratrice.

- Il faut que je maquille Joanna.

- Tu vas te faire détruire, je réplique.

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire de psychopathe.

- T'inquiète pas, elle sera pas en possibilité de bouger.

- Elle dort encore, essaie peut-être maintenant ? On a pas le droit d'utiliser de magie, encore...

Elle grimace, et se renfonce dans le canapé. Je sais que, pour le coup, elle avait oublié. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, se lève, et me sourit de nouveau.

- Viens, on va t'habiller.

J'ai soudainement envie de me barrer en courant et de crier dans toute la baraque, mais ça serait la deuxième fois en une journée, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Et puis, si ça peut lui faire plaisir...

* * *

Quand on revient, je suis toute détendue et toute pomponnée. Faut avouer que ça fait du bien, quand quelqu'un d'autre prend soin de nous. Rosa m'a fait un massage, sous prétexte que j'étais trop tendue - ça l'a fait rire, que ça soit elle qui me stresse. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle revenait cette année à Poudlard, parce qu'en fait, elle avait rien d'autre à faire. On a pas parlé d'Evandro, au contraire de ses lettres. Il y a comme un non-dit bizarre, entre nous. Comme si la Rosa des lettres était une honte que la Rosa de la fête cachait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle s'interdisait de faire ressortir en public. Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

Je marche pied nu dans la demeure des Potter. Je ne sais pas où sont passés ses parents, mais sa mère a disparut en milieu de soirée. Quand on revient dans le salon, pratiquement tout le monde est levé, dont Potter-fils, et je détourne les yeux lorsque je sens son regard sur moi, mal à l'aise. Après avoir été gentille avec lui pendant toute une soirée, je me vois mal lui parler comme avant. Enfin, surtout si il continue d'être comme ça, tellement moins lourd - et moins con, soyons clair - qu'avant.

La plupart des gens sont affalés dans le salon, certains doivent avoir une gueule de bois trop puissante puisqu'ils disparaissent sous un torchon humide. Rosa a immédiatement sauté sur Joanna pour essayer de la convaincre gentiment de la maquiller, mais étant donné que le dernier argument qu'elle vient de lui sortir est "comme ça, t'aura plus de chances de te faire mon cousin" ; je doute que ça marche. Sirius est parfaitement éveillé et saute sur presque tout le monde, surtout ceux qui sont mal en point, en fait ; et sur Remus, qui à l'air habitué à ce traitement de faveur puisqu'il ne fait que soupirer de lassitude toutes les cinq minutes.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus cours que les précédents, mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur la fête, plutôt faire avancer l'histoire dans le temps par la suite ; j'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plus ;)_

_et pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas, mais qui aiment bien mon style, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic, beaucoup moins légère que celle-ci et un peu moins tout-public (selon moi, après chacun son avis, bien sûr). Donc allez voir dans mon profil, elle s'appelle the Lion's Roar :)._


End file.
